Monopoly
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: Para Brad Crawford, a vida era um jogo, e cada ação sua, uma jogada meticulosamente calculada. Mas quando Schuldig entra na sua vida, ele traz junto consigo o caos. [UA]
1. Um

**N/A:** Fanfic novo! Um projeto tanto quanto... Diferente, uma vez que eu estou fazendo um AU dessa vez. Engraçado como são poucos os AU em português. oov Praticamente sem spoilers. Centrado no Brad e no Schuldig por razões óbvias (ver dedicatória). Divirtam-se!

Dedicado à **Paty** (Maho). Por que de novo? Porque prometi que escreveria uma fic BxS para ela. E ta-dá! Ei-la aqui.

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Monopoly**  
Capítulo 01

* * *

- Crawford-sama?  
O referido homem ergueu a cabeça da sua mesa. Sempre metodicamente organizada e sem adornos excessivos, a mesa de mogno era apenas o reflexo de como era aquele escritório, e, por conseqüência, o seu ocupante também.  
- Sim, senhorita Miyake?  
A jovem japonesa, por volta dos vinte e três anos mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando no que diria. A mão esquerda ainda estava repousando sobre a maçaneta dourada da porta do escritório, enquanto segurava papéis contra o próprio peito com a direita. Sentindo o olhar de Crawford sobre si, a mulher falou.  
- Uma pessoa deseja falar com o senhor, Crawford-sama.  
- Uma pessoa?  
- Hai. Seu nome é Schuldig. - o nome saiu com um sotaque muito esquisito. O americano balançou a cabeça. Japoneses e sua eterna dificuldade com nomes estrangeiros.  
- Tem hora marcada?  
- Não, senhor.  
- Então me explique como ele está aqui para falar comigo, tendo passado pelo batalhão de seguranças e funcionários bem-treinados que temos aqui, exatamente para evitar que isso aconteça?  
A secretária empalideceu, a maquiagem do seu rosto ficando quase artificial. Apertando os papéis quase a ponto de amassá-los contra o próprio corpo, a mulher se curvou e murmurou uma desculpa.  
Um período de silêncio se seguiu na sala. Crawford levantou um pouco mais a cabeça, e seu olhar caiu no relógio que ficava na parede oposta. Faltava meia hora para o seu horário de almoço.  
- Muito bem, senhorita Miyake. Deixe-o entrar. Mas lembre-se de não permitir isso novamente.  
Agradecida, a mulher sorriu e fechou a porta delicadamente atrás de si. O americano esperava sinceramente que não fosse se arrepender dessa concessão.  
Concessão que havia sido feita por causa do nome do estranho. Que não deveria ser nome, porque assim que sua secretária disse "Schuldig", a tradução apareceu na mente de Crawford, clara como a luz do sol que era filtrada pelas venezianas do seu escritório.  
Culpado. Quem era aquela pessoa que se denominava "culpado"?  
Antes que sua cabeça pudesse processar maiores informações, a porta se abriu e fechou rapidamente, admitindo um homem alto, que com passos rápidos se aproximou da mesa imponente e sentou-se logo na frente dela.  
Seus olhos eram estonteantemente azuis, e o seu cabelo laranja, cor de fogo, era longo e liso, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo logo na altura do seu pescoço. Duas mechas longas estavam soltas na frente. Os lábios vermelhos e extremamente atraentes curvaram-se em um elegante sorriso, que ao mesmo tempo parecia deveras provocativo.  
Ante tudo isso, Brad Crawford ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Brad Crawford, eu presumo.  
O estranho estendeu a mão, que não foi aceita pelo dono do escritório.  
- Você "presume"?  
- Sim. E posso presumir outras coisas tomando como base o jeito como fui examinado há segundos.  
- E eu posso colocá-lo para fora daqui usando outros segundos.  
Schuldig se inclinou na cadeira, alargando o sorriso.  
- Muito bem, gosta de bancar o difícil? Os difíceis geralmente são os mais interessantes.  
- E os que dispõem de mais métodos para se livrarem de inconvenientes.  
O outro homem parou de sorrir.  
- Tem razão. Muito bem, Crawford-sama... - ele imitou o sotaque da secretária japonesa - Schuldig.  
O americano ergueu as sobrancelhas novamente.  
- Já gastou dez minutos meus e ainda não me disse por que está aqui.  
- Oh, me desculpe, Crawford-sama. - continuou usando o sotaque falso - Eu vim aqui para processá-lo.  
Dessa vez, Crawford inclinou-se para a frente, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e depois usando a própria mão como suporte para o seu queixo.  
- É mesmo?  
- Mesmo. - o outro inclinou-se para frente também - Não sei se conhece a minha fama.  
- Não.  
- Que pena... - Schuldig se afastou e suspirou dramaticamente - Nunca perco um caso, mister Brad Crawford. - ele pronunciou o nome do americano impecavelmente - E não será diferente dessa vez.  
- Isso é o que veremos, Herr Schuldig.  
O homem de longo cabelo flamejante sorriu abertamente, em seguida se levantando.  
- O primeiro aviso já foi dado. As coisas só tendem a piorar, porque parece que o senhor - Schuldig carregou a palavra "senhor" de ironia - gosta das coisas realmente difíceis.  
Crawford se levantou da sua cadeira de tamanho avantajado e extremamente confortável para longas horas de conversa, parando diante da porta de saída, mas sem abri-la ainda.  
- Achei que gostasse dos difíceis.  
O outro homem caminhou até a porta também, parando ao lado do americano.  
- Ainda vai ter muito tempo para descobrir o que gosto, mister Crawford. Até logo.  
- Espere. - o americano não abriu a porta - Primeiro me conte como chegou até o último andar do prédio, fazendo minha própria secretária me interromper para permitir sua entrada.  
Schuldig permaneceu em silêncio durante segundos, até finalmente dizer:  
- Acho que palavras não fazem justiça ao que quero demonstrar.  
No minuto seguinte, Crawford viu-se prensado entre a parede e o corpo de Schuldig, os lábios do outro homem sobre os seus. Rapidamente, o contato se desfez.  
O americano se desgrudou da parede, desamassando dobras que foram feitas no seu terno, em seguida balançando a cabeça.  
- Entendo. Interessante técnica.  
O outro homem abriu um sorriso longe de inocente.  
- Danke. **1** Mas não se preocupe, foi o único a receber tratamento especial, afinal, é o chefe de tudo isso. - Schuldig gesticulou com uma mão livre, apontando o cômodo. Somente aí o americano notou que ele carregava uma pasta preta.  
- Decerto sou o chefe.  
- Foi o que disse.  
- Nesse caso, sinto-me honrado. Porém... - Crawford abriu a porta - Espero não receber mais esse tipo de cortesia.  
Schuldig saiu para a sala de espera, onde a secretária olhava o desenrolar das coisas com interesse velado, por detrás do monitor do seu computador.  
- Você ainda mudará de idéia.  
- Não vejo isso acontecendo.  
- Mas eu vejo. Até mais ver, Crawford-sama. - mais uma vez imitando o sotaque nipônico, Schuldig deixou a sala de espera e rumou para a área dos elevadores, movimentando-se com uma graça quase inumana.  
- Crawford-sama?  
- Sim, senhorita?  
- Está tudo bem?  
O americano pensou o que responderia. Na verdade, ele não precisava justificar nada, mas...  
- Sim, está. Sabia que ele era um advogado?  
- Sim. - a japonesa concordou timidamente com a cabeça - Schuldig-sama é bastante conhecido.  
Fazia sentido. Crawford estava no Japão há apenas duas semanas, ainda precisava aprender muito sobre as figuras locais.  
- Entendo. Ah, sim. Ele deseja me processar.  
A secretária abriu a boca em um espanto mudo, relacionando o processo às palavras que ouvira. Crawford manteve-se sem alteração no rosto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Olhando o relógio na mesa da sua secretária, sorriu satisfeito. Uma hora da tarde em ponto.  
- Vou sair para o meu almoço.  
A jovem japonesa apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem conseguir falar ainda.

**1** Obrigado.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** O alemão e o inglês usados foram compreensíveis? oo Espero que sim. Mais para frente, quando aparecerem frases mais complexas, eu juro que coloco tradução. Porque eu não sei alemão. XD O meu site pessoal (que se encontra na minha biografia) também está disponibilizando este e todos os meus outros fanfics. Talvez os updates lá sejam mais _rápidos_, porque editar os textos aqui está ficando impossível. TT 

Até o próximo capítulo,  
Mari-chan.


	2. Dois

**N/A:** Um update! Em ritmo inferior ao do meu site pessoal, porque editar HTML aqui é muito, muito irritante. Anywayz, espero que quem esteja lendo esteja gostando, porque esta história é uma das mais divertidas de escrever. XD

Dedicado à **Paty** (Maho). Mas eu reconheço que estou adorando escrever BxS.

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**  
Monopoly**  
Capítulo 02

* * *

Com alguns cliques do mouse, o americano encontrou-se ligeiramente espantado. Era a primeira vez que ele acessava a página na internet de um advogado. E era também a primeira vez que um advogado se portava quase como um modelo. Muitas fotos. Excesso de azul e laranja.  
E ele sabia muito bem por que agora.  
Três dias haviam se passado desde a estranha visita de Schuldig ao seu escritório, e nesse tempo, Crawford havia tentado descobrir mais sobre o homem que havia dado o ar de sua graça de jeito tão... Único. Em alguns minutos na internet, descobriu que provavelmente Schuldig era narcisista, convencido e que sua fama de "nunca perder um caso" era quase um slogan.  
Sem perder mais tempo na página do homem de cabelos flamejantes, o americano fechou a janela do site e desligou o monitor, reclinando-se na sua cadeira. Simplesmente não fazia sentido ele estar sendo processado. Ele sabia que Schuldig viria em breve cobrar-lhe alguma coisa. E ele aproveitaria a visita para conseguir explicações.  
Batidas na porta. Abrindo os olhos, o americano ordenou em voz baixa, mas firme:  
- Entre.  
A sua jovem secretária abriu a porta, parecendo ligeiramente nervosa. Sorriu rapidamente, antes de apertar a maçaneta com mais força.  
- Crawford-sama, Schuldig-san está aqui.  
Brad Crawford piscou.  
- Mande-o entrar.  
Ele só não pensava que a visita aconteceria tão em breve.

- Ah, mister Crawford. Good morning.  
- Guten Morgen, Herr Schuldig.  
O outro homem sorriu, olhando o executivo com orgulho. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa, sem esperar por um convite.  
- Sprechen Sie Deutsch?  
- Ja. Wie heißen Sie? **1**  
- Schuldig. - o outro respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha cor de fogo elegantemente.  
- Eu quero dizer o real.  
- Por que se importa, Crawford-sama? - o alemão se inclinou para frente, apoiando o queixo nas duas mãos entrelaçadas. Estava vestido do mesmo jeito, mas dessa vez seu cabelo estava solto, caindo em ondas quase imperceptíveis pelo seu ombro. Os seus olhos azuis pareciam ainda mais convidativos.  
- Porque não gosto de me referir a ninguém como "culpado" sem um bom motivo.  
- Hmmm... Veremos se algum dia saberá o porquê.  
- Então existe um porquê.  
O sorriso do alemão se apagou por alguns segundos e a expressão de Crawford mudou, passando a exibir um olhar triunfante.  
- Muito bem. O que veio fazer aqui hoje?  
- Vim trazer isto. - o outro parecia um pouco irritado enquanto abria a pasta preta e retirava um papel - Leia com atenção.  
- Não precisa me dizer isso.  
- Eu digo o que quiser, mister Crawford.  
O americano ergueu os olhos do papel, fitando Schuldig.  
- Tem certeza de que advocacia é a melhor carreira para alguém como você?  
- O que está... Insinuando, Crawford-sama? - mais uma vez o charmoso homem a sua frente recorreu ao falso sotaque japonês, piscando um olho logo em seguida.  
- Nada. - o americano recomeçou a leitura da folha que segurava com as duas mãos, e quase tomou um susto quando sentiu mechas de cabelo vermelho roçarem no seu rosto.  
Mais uma vez parando de ler o documento, Crawford não demonstrou espanto algum quando sentiu Schuldig atrás de si, passando os braços por detrás da cadeira e repousando-os nos seus ombros.  
- Não insinuava nada? Que pena.  
Crawford apenas sorriu ironicamente.  
- Diga-me: aceitou esse caso pelo cliente ou pelo dinheiro?  
- Hmmm? - o alemão desceu o rosto, ficando lado a lado com o do executivo. O americano suprimiu um arrepio.  
- Responda.  
- Keiner von beiden **2**, Herr Crawford... - Schuldig virou a cadeira mais importante daquele prédio para si mesmo - Pela pessoa que meu cliente deseja processar.  
Sem avisos, o americano sentiu novamente o gosto dos lábios do sensual advogado sobre os seus, mas desta vez o toque foi mais prolongado e... Diferente. O cabelo solto de Schuldig atrapalhava, fazendo o executivo usar as mãos para puxar os fios cor de fogo para trás, represando-os com seus dedos.  
A folha de papel foi amassada e esquecida em um canto no chão.

Andar carregando um gigantesco vaso de flores que obstruía a sua visão não era uma tarefa fácil. Principalmente quando se adentra a sala de espera de uma grande empresa, onde um vaso quebrado espalhando terra pelos tapetes que pareciam caros não traria exatamente uma boa reputação para a floricultura Koneko no Sumu Ie.  
Tsukiyono Omi apoiou o grande arranjo de flores em uma mesinha de centro na sala de espera, naquela hora vazia. Passou uma mão rapidamente pela testa, afastando os fios de cabelo que haviam grudado no seu rosto por causa do suor. Observou rapidamente a sala.  
Parecia outro mundo. Tudo era perfeitamente organizado e decorado. Só então ouviu uma voz delicada a sua direita.  
- Posso ajudá-lo?  
- Ah, pode sim. - Omi sorriu, caminhando até a mesa onde uma jovem estava sentada atrás de um computador, com um sorriso gentil no rosto - Eu trouxe isso para... - o entregador das flores retirou um papel dobrado do bolso, abrindo-o em segundos - Brad... Crawford. É isso?  
A moça balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.  
- Está certo. Ele é estrangeiro, o nome é um pouco complicado.  
Omi sorriu aliviado ao ver que a secretária não havia se zangado.  
- Posso entregar as flores?  
- Claro, apenas deixe aqui. - a secretária se levantou e caminhava na direção do vaso para apanhá-lo junto com o jovem loiro e deixá-lo em um lugar mais apropriado.  
- Iie, não posso deixar aqui. Preciso entregar para Crawford-san em pessoa.  
- Em pessoa? - a jovem secretária se virou, jogando uma mecha de cabelos lisos e pretos para trás do ombro.  
- Sim, em pessoa. Nós da Koneko no Sumu Ie garantimos que a pessoa que enviou o presente pelo menos terá a certeza de que ele chegou. Preciso que Crawford-san assine o recibo. E ninguém pode fazer isso por ele.  
Embora Tsukiyono Omi fosse um rapaz doce, quando ele decidia que algo estava certo e que assim deveria ser feito, não havia como mudar suas idéias. A jovem japonesa conhecia Omi somente por alguns minutos e já havia percebido isso.  
- Daijoubu desu. Mas terá que esperar que Crawford-sama termine seus assuntos.  
O jovem entregador se sentou em um dos sofás da sala, olhando o relógio de pulso.  
- Tudo bem. Sabe se ele vai demorar muito?  
- Eu não tenho idéia.  
Mal a jovem havia acabado de falar os dois começaram a ouvir gritos do lado de dentro da sala. Os dois se entreolharam, enquanto os gritos continuavam.  
Aguçando os ouvidos, Omi percebeu que não discutiam em japonês. Pelo menos não na maior parte do tempo. Ele achava que uma das línguas era inglês e a outra era... Parecida com inglês em algumas horas, mas completamente diferente em outras.  
Os dois jovem na sala de espera continuaram olhando com expectativa para a porta que levava ao escritório de Brad Crawford, quando esta abriu com ímpeto.  
O advogado e o executivo saíram do escritório, ambos furiosos e aparentemente brigando. A secretária e Omi trocaram olhares assustados diante da cena.  
- Verdammt **3**, Crawford!  
- You do not have the right to speak to me in such a way! **4**  
- Hah. - os olhos de Schuldig brilharam com uma malícia assustadora - Veremos, veremos.  
- Já disse isso antes.  
- Então deveria tomar mais cuidado ainda!  
Sem dizer mais nada, o advogado saiu sem olhar para trás do prédio, ainda falando no que Omi agora supunha ser alemão. E pelo visto, não eram palavras bonitas.  
O executivo suspirou, arrumando o óculos no rosto mais por costume do que por real necessidade. Com raiva, entrou de volta no seu escritório e bateu a porta.  
Os dois jovens continuaram na sala de espera, mudos de espanto. Bem que diziam que na hora do desespero e da alegria, recorre-se à língua pátria.  
Pelo visto, na hora da raiva também.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, a secretária se levantou da mesa que ocupava, dirigindo-se a porta do executivo. Omi admirou sinceramente a coragem da moça.  
Ela bateu duas vezes apenas, nem muito forte nem muito fraco. O jovem loiro tinha a impressão de que o simples fato dela ter batido mais que uma vez na porta poderia acarretar a sua demissão.  
Porém, para espanto de ambos, nenhum grito veio de dentro. Ela apenas entreabriu um pouco a porta e trocou algumas palavras depois de ouvir a ordem para entrar.  
Fechando a porta sem barulho, a jovem japonesa encostou-se na mesma e suspirou aliviada. Ela estava muito tensa. Recompondo-se rapidamente, ela sentou-se à frente do seu computador e deu um pequeno sorriso para o rapaz de olhos azuis.  
- Pode entrar.  
- Ah, doumo.  
- Precisa de ajuda?  
- Apenas para abrir a porta.  
A mulher se levantou mais uma vez e abriu a porta para Omi, que com todo o cuidado do mundo, adentrou o mundo a parte que era o escritório de Brad Crawford. A sala mais importante de todo o prédio.

No exato momento que Omi colocou os pés no escritório, ele desejou sair. Sentia-se observado de um jeito tão clínico que ele tinha medo de respirar na velocidade errada. O modo como era olhado por detrás daqueles óculos era aterrorizador, e a cor incomum dos olhos do executivo não ajudava.  
- No que posso ajudar?  
- Essas flores são para o senhor. - sem saber onde colocar as flores, Omi optou por deixar o vaso sobre uma mesa de centro que havia em frente a um espaçoso sofá preto.  
- E por que não foram deixadas do lado de fora?  
A crítica implícita foi sentida por Omi.  
- Porque nós da Koneko no Sumu Ie garantimos a cada cliente que suas encomendas serão entregues nas mãos da pessoa desejada. E não podemos abrir exceções.  
Um curto período de silêncio se seguiu, e quando o jovem loiro pensou que iria ser retirado por seguranças armados do prédio, o executivo deu um sorriso curto e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.  
- Muito bem. Onde assino?  
O loirinho piscou. Crawford respondeu a pergunta.  
- Você disse que precisa de garantias. Namie mencionou uma assinatura. - Omi deduziu que Namie deveria ser a secretária - Portanto, onde está o papel?  
Piscando novamente enquanto revirava os bolsos do seu macacão, o adolescente gelou quando percebeu que não estava com o papel. Deveria ter esquecido ao lado do telefone.  
- Não está com o papel?  
Um aceno negativo com a cabeça foi a resposta.  
- É necessário que seja o papel da sua floricultura?  
- Iie...  
- Então nesse caso... - o executivo pegou uma folha amassada que estava sobre a mesa, a desamassou e usou o verso para rabiscar alguma coisa, entregando em seguida para Omi - Passar bem.  
Depois de processar o que havia acabado de acontecer, Omi inclinou-se, agradeceu e saiu rapidamente da sala. Ao encontrar novamente a secretária do lado de fora, sorriu para ela. Estava feliz por sair do prédio vivo. Nunca pensou que fosse tão difícil realizar uma entrega.  
- Conseguiu?  
- Hai. Arigatou, ne?  
- Daijoubu da. De quem eram as flores?  
- Eu não poderia dizer isso, sabe? - o loiro sorriu, coçando a cabeça - Políticas da floricultura. Mas como você me ajudou... Bom, era de uma admiradora ou admirador secreto.  
Os dois se encararam e riram durante alguns segundos, até Omi se despedir e ir embora, colocando o papel assinado no bolso da frente do macacão. Flores de um admirador para Brad Crawford.  
Tsukiyono Omi agora tinha certeza de que a máxima "gosto não se discute" era verdadeira.

**1** "- Você fala alemão?  
- Sim. Qual seu nome?".  
**2** Nem um nem outro.  
**3** Maldito.  
**4** Você não tem o direito de falar comigo desse modo!

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Como prometido, tradução das frases que não dá para entender pelo contexto. Mesmo assim, se sobrou alguma palavra que você ficou sem entender, por favor manifeste-se e eu providencio a tradução. Certo:D E notem a introdução do Omi. Mais gente vem aí. oov 

Até mais,  
Mari-chan.


	3. Três

**N/A:** Eu não morri. -comemora- Chegamos à metade do que já tenho escrito atualmente para Monopoly! Se alguém aí estiver lendo, aproveite! 

Dedicado à **Paty** (Maho). Porque ela merece!

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Monopoly**  
Capítulo 03

* * *

Devagar e com calma, Fujimiya Ran andava entre os diversos blocos de cimento, de diversos comprimentos e alturas. Ocasionalmente, ele parava e observava um determinado bloco cinza com maior atenção, erguendo o rosto e fitando o céu logo em seguida.  
O sol brilhava fortemente naquela manhã, e a ausência de nuvens havia deixado o firmamento com um tom de azul celeste muito bonito. Um contraste bastante mórbido com o monumento, na opinião de Ran.  
- Fujimiya-sensei?  
- Hai, Ikeda-san?  
- Não podemos nos demorar muito, senhor. - o homem que o acompanhava começou - Se o senhor ainda quiser ir àquela palestra do hotel antes do almoço.  
- Verdade... Mas eu já vi o bastante. Podemos ir.  
Os dois homens passaram a caminhar mais rápido, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém que por ventura usasse o mesmo corredor entre os blocos de concreto que eles. Mais para a frente, eles viram um grande amontoado de pessoas, carregando câmeras e holofotes. Imprensa.  
- Alguém importante deve estar ali.  
- Com certeza algum político. Vamos desviar.  
- Não vamos nos perder, Fujimiya-sensei?  
- Iya. Seguindo em linha reta aqui, você vai sair de qualquer jeito.  
O outro homem apenas concordou com a cabeça, seguindo o professor a sua frente. Fujimiya Ran era um conceituado professor de História na faculdade de Tokyo, conhecida como Toudai. Especialista em 2ª Guerra Mundial, Ran dominava uma parte da história que muitos japoneses não gostavam de lembrar, e por isso, havia recebido um convite da direção da universidade para visitar o recém-inaugurado monumento feito em homenagem às vítimas do holocausto na capital alemã.  
Isso apenas demonstrava um pouco do poder que Fujimiya-sensei tinha na universidade. Era muito bem pago e querido pelos alunos, sempre explicando e mostrando extenso conhecimento na sua área, sem jamais ser arrogante. No entanto, tão famosa quanto sua competência era a sua beleza.  
Não se sabe ao certo do que o professor descendia, mas a combinação de olhos violeta e cabelos vermelho-escuro, quase cereja, era incomum demais. Além disso, tinha pele imaculadamente branca e um corpo perfeito, resultado das várias horas de treino semanais com a katana, herança de seu pai. Todos os seus gestos eram graciosos, e a mulheres da faculdade pareciam especialmente atraídas pela voz grave e aveludada de Ran. O seu cabelo, quase sempre preso em uma trança, também deveria ser o objeto de muitas fantasias. Ou pelo menos eram esses os boatos que corriam nos corredores da faculdade.  
- Ikeda-san, tem idéia de onde estamos?  
O outro homem levantou a cabeça, encarando o perfil de Ran. Piscando, ele respondeu:  
- Em um monumento, Fujimiya-sensei.  
- Sabe para quem é?  
- Queira explicar, por favor. - o intérprete destacado pela escola simplesmente não entendia nada de história e muito menos se interessava por ela. Na verdade, ele nunca havia gostado da matéria na sua vida, mas não iria admitir isso para uma das figuras mais conceituadas da universidade.  
- Estamos no meio de um gigantesco monumento construído em memória das vítimas do holocausto.  
- Judeus, então.  
- Não só eles. Judeus, homossexuais, ciganos, até mesmo alemães de outras religiões ou que discordavam dos ideais nazistas... Em suma, todos os que foram exterminados brutalmente em campos de concentração.  
O intérprete assentiu com a cabeça. Esperava que isso tivesse calado o professor, geralmente de poucas palavras. Porém, quando o assunto era a sua área de ensino, Ran ficava estranhamente mais sociável e falante.  
- Esta área tem mais ou menos 19 mil metros quadrados, e os blocos de concreto são por volta de 2.700... Idéia de um artista americano, que gerou polêmica nos últimos anos. Existe uma praça em volta.  
- Aquela por onde entramos?  
- Isso.  
- Aqui está muito quente, Fujimiya-sensei... - murmurou o intérprete, quando finalmente saíram do labirinto de concreto.  
- Por causa do concreto. Existe um centro subterrâneo sobre o holocausto...  
- Mein Gott. **1**  
A expressão de desânimo era tão evidente no rosto do intérprete que Ran sentiu os cantos da sua boca se contorcerem em um sorriso involuntariamente. Ele não precisava de tradução para o que o intérprete havia acabado de dizer. Balançando a cabeça, ele recomeçou a andar, não se lembrando de ter parado de se locomover.  
- Eu vou deixar o centro para outra visita. Eu realmente quero ver a palestra no hotel.  
- Hai, Fujimiya-sensei. Vamos pegar um táxi, então.  
Os dois se dirigiram para o ponto de táxi mais próximo da gigantesca praça, e logo os dois estavam voltando para o hotel, dadas as instruções em alemão fluente pelo intérprete ao motorista. Ran deduziu sem muita dificuldade que estaria em uma péssima situação sem alguém familiarizado com a língua de Goethe.  
Olhando pela janela do carro, a paisagem urbana de Berlim passava rapidamente pelos olhos de Ran, e ele tomou um susto quando sentiu o seu celular vibrar dentro do seu casaco.  
Franzindo o cenho, o professor retirou o aparelho do bolso atendendo-o logo em seguida. O intérprete passou a olhá-lo de uma forma esquisita.  
O professor era conhecido por ser pálido, mas naquela hora ao ouvir o que a pessoa do outro da linha estava falando, ele ficou mais branco e seus olhos se dilataram, visivelmente assustado.  
- Eu estou voltando hoje! Cuide de tudo por enquanto por mim, Omi.  
Fechando o aparelho com violência, Ran virou-se para o homem mais baixo ao seu lado.  
- Ligue para o aeroporto e reserve uma passagem no próximo vôo de volta para o Japão.  
O intérprete arregalou os olhos.  
- Doushite, Fujimiya-sensei? E a palestra? Não iríamos voltar somente daqui a dois dias, depois de visitar todas os lugares que queria?  
- Minha irmã acaba de sofrer um acidente.  
Ikeda Tetsu suspirou, falando para o motorista ir o mais rápido possível. Se havia uma coisa capaz de fazer o contido professor sair do sério, era a sua irmã. Outro fato conhecido por qualquer pessoa que convivesse o bastante com ele.  
A expressão dura no rosto de Ran fez o intérprete ter certeza de que o acidente era sério. Engolindo em seco, ele se apoiou no banco do carro e apenas esperou.  
A viagem de volta seria muito longa.

Levantando os olhos do papel que lia, Brad Crawford se ergueu da cadeira, andando até a gigantesca janela que ficava atrás da sua cadeira. Usando dois dedos, ele abriu espaço entre as barras da veneziana que impedia o sol do fim da tarde de entrar no seu escritório.  
Na rua, uma garota estava estendida no chão, e um pequeno grupo de pessoas começava a se formar perto do local. Um outro menino ao lado da pessoa caída falava energicamente no telefone celular.  
Crawford reconheceu o garoto como sendo o que havia acabado de deixar as flores sobre a mesa de centro da sua sala de trabalho. Ele não reconhecia a outra menina, mas sabia muito bem que carro era aquele que desviava do corpo no chão e seguia pela direção oposta na rua.  
O carro era preto com um logotipo em prateado nas portas da frente, representando um tigre. Era o carro de Takatori Reiji, o dono do prédio onde o executivo se encontrava naquele momento, e de todas as suas filiais pelo mundo.  
Takatori havia passado na sala de Crawford para fazer uma visita, que no universo a parte que são os negócios, era uma desculpa para verificar se o novo diretor estava mantendo tudo em ordem.  
Porém, assim que o executivo mencionou Schuldig e o processo, Takatori se enfureceu, e saiu de um jeito do prédio que Crawford esperava não ter de presenciar novamente. Do jeito que o dono da empresa estava, não era nada surpreendente para o diretor ver que o carro de Takatori havia causado aquele atropelamento.  
Recolhendo a mão, as barras da veneziana voltaram ao lugar e ele retomou seu lugar à mesa. Ainda haviam pilhas de documentos para serem lidos e assinados. Ele tinha a impressão de que quanto mais você prospera em uma companhia, mais você assina coisas, ao invés de literalmente trabalhar.  
Olhando para o relógio, ele viu que ainda faltavam bons quarenta e cinco minutos para as sete horas da noite, horário em que saía do trabalho. Cansado de assinar papéis que não deveriam estar ali e gastando seu tempo, decidiu ler a folha que Schuldig havia deixado sobre o processo.  
Foi quando ele se deu conta que o papel não estava em lugar nenhum da sua sala.

Ran andava rapidamente pelo saguão do aeroporto, esperando que a mulher que anunciava os vôos falasse em inglês para que ele entendesse as instruções. Seu intérprete há muito havia ficado para trás, com problemas nas rodinhas da mala e não conseguindo andar depressa o bastante para acompanhá-lo.  
Olhando no relógio, ele suspirou. Pouco mais de onze horas da manhã, sendo que já era uma hora passada do telefonema de Omi. Estaria sua irmã bem? O loirinho não havia retornado a ligação, e Ran sabia que teria de desligar seu celular dentro do avião.  
Por sorte, havia um vôo para as onze e quinze para o Japão, porque o professor sabia que ele enlouqueceria se ficasse mais tempo preso em um país que não falava a sua língua e longe de sua irmã. Passando rapidamente pelos detectores de metais e sua bagagem de mão pelo raio-x, ele avistou o intérprete entrando esbaforido pela mesma porta que ele havia acabado de atravessar. Decidiu esperar o homem, que provavelmente deveria ter corrido atrás dele por todo o imenso saguão.  
Ele travou uma conversa com o funcionário do aeroporto, que parecia não querer liberar sua mala. Depois de alguns minutos preciosos, ele finalmente conseguiu se livrar dos empecilhos e se juntou a Ran.  
- Gomen nasai, Fujimiya-sensei. Ele não queria liberar minha mala.  
- Você não deveria ter deixado isso no check-in? - comentou o professor já retomando a caminhada, vendo o tamanho da mala.  
- ...Não. Eu prefiro levar essa mala comigo. Tem muitas coisas importantes que podem ser quebradas, e não confio naqueles adesivos de "frágil" que colocam nas malas.  
Ran suprimiu um sorriso diante a indignação do seu intérprete, mas não falou mais nada. Funcionários conferiram a passagem de ambos e entraram no avião, acomodando-se nas suas respectivas cadeiras.  
Olhando uma última vez para o seu aparelho celular, ele esperava que sua irmã estivesse bem e que Omi cuidasse de tudo até ele chegar no Japão. Ran calculou que seriam as doze horas mais longas de sua vida.

**1** Meu Deus.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A²:** Ran, leitores. Leitores, Ran! -smiles- Eu não resisti e usei a descrição de Glühen, porque eu simplesmente amo ele de tranças. As informações sobre o monumento em Berlim são verdadeiras. -nods- Eu pesquisei! -dança-

Na minha opinião, o próximo capítulo é um dos melhores. XD  
Mari-chan.


	4. Quatro

**N/A:** E atualizando mais cedo que o previsto porque capotou uma review aqui. o.o E não é que tem gente lendo? Obrigada. :D

Dedicado à **Paty** (Maho). Porque foi prometido para ela, oras! E aquele AMV de Alles Schwarz é inspirador...

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Monopoly**  
Capítulo 04

* * *

Ainda era de manhã quando Schuldig andava pela sua casa, vestindo apenas suas roupas de baixo e uma longa camisa branca, que ia até pouco depois dos seus quadris. Com um pedaço de torrada na mão direita e com o cabelo em desalinho, o advogado andava pela sua casa, lembrando do que tinha para fazer naquele dia.  
Abriu a porta do seu guarda-roupa e ligou a televisão rapidamente com o controle remoto que ainda estava sobre a sua cama; da última vez que o controle quebrou, foi porque Schuldig acidentalmente dormira em cima dele, mas era um hábito difícil de mudar.  
Enquanto separava a sua roupa para o dia, a voz da apresentadora do telejornal entrava por um ouvido e saía pelo outro, mas a atenção do advogado foi imediatamente voltada para a televisão quando ouviu um nome muito interessante:  
- Ontem pela tarde, um grave acidente aconteceu perto da sede de uma das mais conceituadas empresas no setor de administração. A garota Fujimiya Aya, dezessete anos, foi atropelada pelo carro do presidente da filial japonesa, Takatori Reiji. Testemunhas confirmam que o carro saiu do prédio da empresa em alta velocidade, bem maior que a permitida na área.  
O terno preto que estava na mão de Schuldig estava começando a amassar, devido a posição que o advogado havia se sentado para acompanhar a notícia. Ele não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.  
- Segundo o último boletim médico divulgado sobre o estado de saúde da jovem, a situação dela é grave. O atropelamento colocou a jovem Fujimiya Aya em coma, e não temos mais informações no momento. O rapaz que a acompanhava no momento negou-se a dar qualquer declaração, mas informou que o responsável pela garota chega hoje ao Japão.  
O alemão sentiu um sorriso involuntário se formar nos seus lábios. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que muito em breve, ele seria chamado por Crawford para arrumar essa bagunça toda nos tribunais. O americano teria de engolir todas as coisas desagradáveis que falou na tarde de ontem.  
- O professor da faculdade de Tokyo, Fujimiya Ran, é o irmão mais velho da vítima. Ele prometeu uma entrevista assim que conseguisse visitar a irmã. Continuamos com a nossa cobertura durante a programação. - a jovem fez uma pausa e outra câmera a focou - Hoje na Turquia, foi relatado um terremoto de...  
Schudig se vestia com pressa, conseguindo desligar a televisão no meio do processo. Saiu correndo do quarto e entrou no banheiro, arrumando o cabelo no menor tempo que ele se lembrava. Cortar o cabelo seria algo que pouparia tempo, mas ele jamais abriria mão das suas longas mechas cor de fogo.  
Com um sorriso nos lábios, o alemão tinha outra certeza: Crawford também não abriria.

O americano suspirou pesadamente ao estacionar o seu carro no subsolo do prédio. Ele sabia que muito seria comentado sobre o acidente, e em parte, ele sentia-se culpado. Takatori havia deixado o prédio naquele estado por culpa da ação que era movida contra ele, e o documento que explicava maiores detalhes do processo havia simplesmente sumido.  
Que ótima primeira impressão para o seu superior.  
Descendo do carro e apanhando uma pesada pasta preta no banco do carona, Crawford se dirigiu para os elevadores, onde recebeu um cumprimento respeitoso do ascensorista. O rádio estava ligado, e mais uma vez, era do acidente que se falava. Os dois homens se mantiveram em silêncio até o americano sair do elevador e entrar no familiar corredor que levava à sua sala privativa, seguida do seu escritório. O maior do prédio inteiro, como ele gostava de lembrar.  
Ao entrar na sala de espera, ele viu a sua secretária ao computador, o rádio ligado mais uma vez no acidente. Quando a jovem japonesa ia abrir a boca para dizer algo, o executivo rolou os olhos quase imperceptivelmente, mandando que ela desligasse o rádio e não fizesse comentário algum sobre o acidente. A mulher aquiesceu com a cabeça.  
- Hai, Crawford-sama. Mas eu...  
- Eu disse, senhorita Miyake... - o americano se voltou para a mulher, mão já maçaneta dourada da porta do seu escritório - Nenhum comentário. Nenhum comentário eqüivale a silêncio sobre o assunto.  
A jovem pareceu frustrada de algum jeito, e acabou concordando com a cabeça, voltando a sua atenção para o monitor. O que a sua secretária poderia fazer tanto tempo com um computador não era algo que Crawford conseguia entender, e acabou por entrar no seu escritório sem mais devaneios.  
Fechando a porta atrás de si, ele jogou a sua pasta em um sofá por perto, caminhando até a sua mesa, enquanto virava os punhos da sua camisa para cima. Somente quando chegou bem perto da sua mesa de mogno, notou que a sua cadeira estava virada.  
E que na sua cadeira, estava sentado alguém. Schuldig.

- Schuldig.  
- Brad. - o alemão replicou, um sorriso irritante se estendendo de orelha a orelha, mas não alcançando seus olhos. O advogado estava mostrando o cinismo na sua essência.  
- Crawford. - corrigiu o americano, o olhar gelado sobre a figura do ruivo que estava languidamente ocupando a sua cadeira. A cadeira mais importante daquele prédio.  
- Ja, Herr Crawford. - ele continuou - Eu suponho que ouviu o noticiário?  
O executivo cruzou os braços, pequenos fios de cabelo caindo sobre os seus olhos cor de âmbar.  
- Ouvi. E eu suponho que o senhor tomou conhecimento dos dois seguranças na porta do elevador deste andar?  
- Também. Mas eles não podem fazer nada contra mim.  
- Até eu mover um dedo e acionar o alarme.  
Schuldig girou a cadeira, rindo.  
- Brad, sua secretária, os seguranças; todos me deixaram passar.  
- É Crawford. - mais uma vez o americano corrigiu o advogado, se afastando da sua mesa e indo para perto da porta - A minha secretária eu posso entender por que fez isso, mas os seguranças de fato não.  
- Qualquer pessoa reconhece a beleza quando a vê, mister Crawford.  
O executivo apenas dirigiu um segundo olhar gelado para o ruivo que agora estava de pé e havia se apoiado na mesa, o cabelo flamejante caindo delicadamente para a frente, destacando os seus olhos azuis e o sorriso. Por algum motivo, a blusa branca que deveria estar abotoada até em cima, por baixo do casaco do paletó, não estava, e um pouco da parte superior do corpo do alemão era visível por detrás da gravata.  
Crawford desistiu de abrir a porta e encostou-se na mesma, ponderando as suas opções. Por fim, fitou mais uma vez o intruso no seu escritório, que agora caminhava devagar na sua direção.  
- O que você veio fazer aqui, Schuldig?  
- Eu perguntei se ouviu o noticiário.  
- Eu disse que sim. - o americano ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda por detrás das lentes do óculos - Mais um comentário sobre isso e será atirado daqui pela janela.  
- Eu duvido. Mas em todo caso, eu acho que você sabe que as coisas não estão muito bem...  
Schuldig chegou muito perto do americano, passando um braço pelo seu pescoço e colocando a outra mão na altura do tórax de Crawford, enumerando os fatos:  
- Primeiro: a publicidade negativa que este assunto está trazendo... - ele fez um desenho imaginário com o dedo indicador pelo terno do executivo, antes de acrescentar mais um dedo - Segundo: o fato de que a menina está em coma, e que parece que o irmão é um osso duro de roer. - finalmente, o alemão colocou um terceiro dedo, parando a sua mão perto do ombro do outro homem - E terceiro: o fato do carro do seu superior ter fugido sem prestar assistência. Com testemunhas.  
Os rostos estavam tão próximos que era possível para Crawford sentir a respiração do alemão. Mantendo sua expressão impassível, ele usou uma das suas mãos livres para puxar a cabeça de Schuldig por trás pelos cabelos, causando um pouco de dor ao outro homem.  
- E o que você quer dizer com tudo isso?  
- Ora ora, pensei que fosse mais esperto, Herr Crawford. Ou você gosta da minha voz? - ele sorriu, sem dar tempo para a resposta - Isso quer dizer que se vocês quiserem se livrar dessa enrascada, terão que pedir ajuda para o melhor. E ele está bem na sua frente.  
Sem qualquer aviso, o americano começou a andar, forçando Schuldig a ir de costas junto com ele, já que agora ele tinha o alemão preso pela cintura. Ele só parou quando sentiu que o corpo do ruivo tinha batido com força contra a pesada mesa.  
- Você sempre se intromete onde não é chamado... Schuldig. - o americano finalizou com um meio sorriso, atacando os lábios do alemão com os seus. Imediatamente, os braços do outro prenderam-se no seu pescoço, encorajando o executivo a ir mais fundo.  
Quando ambos pararam para pegar ar, o ruivo respondeu.  
- Claro. E você vai engolir tudo que falou ontem, Crawford-sama... - ele usou o falso sotaque, sentindo o outro homem usar as duas mãos para levantá-lo e colocá-lo em cima da mesa.  
- Vou? - Crawford questionou, pouco antes de atacar o pescoço exposto de Schuldig e começar a abrir rapidamente o seu terno - E se eu... - o executivo continuou descendo as suas mãos, sempre acompanhadas por beijos longe de gentis, até parar na borda da calça do ruivo, livre do cinto em segundos - Resolver engolir outra coisa?  
O sorriso do alemão agora atingiu seus olhos, verdadeiramente surpreso, mas não desconfortável. Usando as duas mãos livres, ele forçou a cabeça do outro para baixo, fazendo o executivo cair de joelhos na altura da sua cintura.  
- Deal. **1**  
Os dois estavam muito ocupados para perceber os leves toques na porta, que não respondidos, acabaram por fazer com que Namie Miyake abrisse uma fresta na porta para verificar se ambos não estavam se matando, como fizeram no dia anterior. Ela rapidamente fechou a mesma, se escorando na porta fechada logo depois.  
A visão que ela teve foi suficiente para tirar todas as suas dúvidas. E acrescentar algumas sobre a sexualidade da maioria dos homens que ela conhecia.

**1** Acordo fechado.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Capítulo prometido, capítulo postado. -nods- As coisas só tendem a ficar mais... Interessantes (leia-se: tendendo para o yaoi) agora. Com Schuldig em cena, isso seria meio que inevitável. :3 

Até a próxima atualização!  
Mari-chan.


	5. Cinco

**N/A:** Continuando com a saga em AU, temos uma maior participação de Ran Fujimiya. :D E fan-service para os fãs de BxS também.

Dedicado à **Paty** (Maho)!

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Monopoly**  
Capítulo 05

* * *

Com olhos violetas arregalados como nunca estiveram antes, Fujimiya Ran literalmente corria e se desviava da multidão de pessoas que iam e vinham e que por ventura atrapalhavam o seu caminho, além de macas inconvenientemente deixadas no meio dos corredores e filas de pessoas em frente às máquinas de bebida.  
Alguns não pensaram duas vezes antes de gritar para que Ran olhasse para onde estava indo, mas algumas mulheres contiveram seus gritos de indignação e acabaram apenas imaginando para onde o alto e charmoso homem estava correndo.  
Finalmente atingindo o corredor que tanto procurava, Ran quase caiu para trás quando outra pessoa veio correndo em igual velocidade na direção oposta a que ele ia, os dois se chocando com força. Tendo fechado os olhos quando ocorreu o impacto, Ran só percebeu que não havia sido um choque por acidente quando voltou a enxergar e viu um monte de cabelo loiro debaixo do seu queixo, além de um abraço apertado do jovem rapaz. Tudo isso acompanhado de sons altos de choro e engasgos, e Ran percebeu que sua camisa, na altura do seu ombro esquerdo, estava ficando úmida.  
- Gomen nasai, Ran-kun!  
- O-Omi? Kami-sama, Omi, acalme-se. Vamos, acalme-se...  
A voz baixa e grave de Ran pareceu contribuir para um efeito calmante de fato, e o outro rapazinho diminuiu o volume dos seus soluços, além de colocar menos força no seu abraço.  
Ran estava morrendo de ansiedade para ver sua irmã, mas ele não podia ignorar Omi. O rapaz havia sido adotado pela família Fujimiya há anos, e sendo ele praticamente da idade de Aya, haviam crescido juntos e se tornado excelentes amigos. Ran entendia a dor de Omi também.  
Devagar, ele conseguiu andar e sentar, acomodando o outro rapaz ao seu lado em um dos bancos. Algumas pessoas olhavam para o par, a maioria dos olhares de pena e simpatia. Ignorando os estranhos, Ran perguntou em voz baixa para Omi.  
- Omi... O que aconteceu?  
- Aya, ela... Ran, foi minha culpa! - o menino de cabelos loiros voltou a soluçar incontrolavelmente, enfiando a cara nas mãos espalmadas e aparentemente sem a intenção de tirar o rosto detrás delas tão cedo - Minha culpa...  
- Omi, você estava dirigindo o carro? - perguntou Ran.  
- Iie...  
Entre dois soluços particularmente altos de Omi, o professor de história concluiu seu raciocínio.  
- Então você não foi culpado do acidente, Omi. O que exatamente aconteceu?  
O jovem entregador de flores ergueu a cabeça, os olhos azuis ainda mais brilhantes por causa das lágrimas.  
- Eu... Eu tinha uma entrega naquela empresa... Era a última do dia. Aya disse que iria sair da aula e me encontrar no prédio onde eu estava mesmo. E assim foi. Logo depois... - ele piscou e usou a mão para mandar algumas lágrimas para baixo, sua voz mais controlada agora - Logo depois, nós fomos atravessar a rua e... O carro saiu da companhia de Takatori em alta velocidade, atropelando a Aya-chan.  
Ele voltou a chorar, porém mais contido, finos filetes d'água escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Suspirando pesadamente, Ran se levantou do banco, bagunçando o cabelo loiro de Omi de leve. O adolescente olhou para cima surpreso; não era um gesto comum do professor de história, ainda mais em público.  
- Eu tenho certeza... De que Aya não culparia você por nada, Omi.  
Sem mais palavras, ele continuou caminhando pelo corredor, parando logo em seguida em frente a uma grande janela de vidro. Do outro lado da superfície transparente, estava a sua irmã mais nova.  
Ela estava deitada sobre a cama do hospital, seu corpo ligado a vários tipos de aparelhos de monitoração que ficavam logo ao lado do seu leito. Na testa e na parte exposta dos seus braços, Ran viu alguns curativos que provavelmente eram resultado do acidente.  
Esses sim sumiriam em alguns dias. Porém, sua irmã encontrava-se em coma, e ao que parecia, sua condição fora dada como praticamente irreversível.  
Fujimiya Ran encostou a testa da sua cabeça contra o vidro gelado, percebendo que Omi estava parado silenciosamente ao seu lado. Sua irmã era o que tinha de mais importante no mundo. E agora, ela tinha a chance de ficar em um estado vegetativo para sempre.  
- Omi... Tinham testemunhas?  
- Eh? Testemunhas... Além de mim, umas cinco pessoas.  
- O carro fugiu sem prestar socorro?  
- Hai.  
Os lábios de Ran se alinharam em um risco finíssimo no seu rosto, uma única lágrima caindo de um de seus olhos ametista e escorrendo pela sua pele incrivelmente branca.  
- Era um carro da companhia?  
- Era o carro do próprio Takatori... Só ele usa aquele carro com o tigre branco desenhado nas portas.  
O professor enxugou a lágrima que estava no seu rosto rapidamente.  
- Eu quero que esse desgraçado... Morra.  
- Ran-kun! - comentou Omi em uma voz ligeiramente mais alta, levando as mãos à boca - Isso não é certo!  
- Ele tirou minha irmã de mim, Omi.  
- Mas... Mesmo assim...  
- Agora serei eu quem vai tirar algo muito precioso dele.  
O adolescente se calou. Ele sabia que quando seu irmão adotivo tomava uma decisão, ela era irreversível. Suspirando, ele voltou a olhar para a figura imóvel de Aya, mais uma vez pedindo desculpas mentalmente para ela, desejando do fundo do seu coração que ela conseguisse ouvi-lo.

Assobiando alto e muito animado, Schuldig entrou na ante-sala do seu escritório, sorrindo e com um semblante extremamente empolgado.  
- Guten Morgen! **1**  
- Ohayou.  
A resposta foi tão gelada que o advogado parou de andar e assobiar a música que tinha na cabeça, virando-se para o seu secretário.  
- Nagi! Hoje é um excelente dia, não o estrague.  
- Excelente? Para quem?  
O olhar mortífero do jovem sentado atrás de uma mesa, equipada com um moderno computador, foi o suficiente para fazer o sorriso de Schuldig finalmente sair do seu rosto. De aparência muito jovem, Naoe Nagi não poderia ter muito mais que dezoito anos, mas a sua maturidade e seriedade estavam anos além da sua idade biológica. Os olhos eram tão castanhos quanto seu cabelo, cortado curto e rente ao seu rosto, o que destacava a palidez da sua pele.  
Resumindo, Nagi podia ser extremamente intimidante quando queria. E Schuldig tinha mais medo do jovem moreno do que de Crawford, em uma comparação de último minuto.  
- Muito bem! - o advogado exclamou, deixando-se cair em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa de Nagi, que ainda tinha o olhar impassível. Largando sua pasta no chão, ele entrelaçou os dedos das mãos e apoiou seu cabeça neles - O que aconteceu para o meu Nagi ficar tão negativo?  
- Schuldig. - o tom de voz era um aviso - O que aconteceu? Como assim, "o que aconteceu"? Para a sua informação, quando você some sem dar notícias e seguindo uma agenda completamente diferente da que eu tenho comigo, sou eu que ouve as reclamações.  
O fato do seu secretário não gritar contribuía muito para enervar o alemão. Ele preferia que Nagi berrasse como alguém normal.  
- Então você ouviu reclamações hoje?  
- Atsuhiro ligou três vezes, Schuldig. Três. O que é que você tanto faz na empresa de Takatori Reiji que não anda com o processo que Atsuhiro quer?  
Um sorriso voltou sem esforço aos lábios vermelhos do advogado alemão. O que ele andara fazendo naquela manhã na empresa de Takatori? De fato não fora resolver o caso do antigo diretor que queria processar Crawford, mas seu tempo fora muito mais bem empregue. Infinitamente melhor que qualquer conversa burocrática.  
- Nagi, eu sinto muito. Mas o que aconteceu hoje na empresa é proibido para menores.  
Um suspiro pesado escapou dos lábios do jovem moreno, que apoiou sua cabeça em uma das mãos.  
- Mais um, Schuldig? Você não consegue se manter afastado dos seus clientes?  
- Falando desse jeito, eu me sinto ofendido, Nagi.  
- Ah, claro. Mein Gott **2**, Schuldig! - o secretário elevou a voz ligeiramente, falando em alemão. Ele somente falava na língua do advogado quando estava muito sério - Você quer que eu enumere seus "casos"? Além de Brad Crawford, temos aquele ex-jogador de futebol, Hidaka Ken, em Kobe; o escultor Kudou Yohji, em Kyoto; o...  
- Chega. - Schuldig falou, fazendo um gesto rápido com a mão. Ele tinha a lista de pessoas na sua cabeça, muito obrigado. Se bem que depois daquela manhã, ele não tinha mais certeza dos nomes dos outros, quando havia Brad Crawford na mesma cidade que ele, ainda por cima.  
- Hah. - os olhos do jovem secretário cintilaram - Faça alguma coisa de útil hoje. Atsuhiro, em uma das ligações, disse que viu o acidente com o carro de Takatori, e está disposto a fazer um acordo com Crawford. - Nagi relatou, sério - Se ele conseguir uma boa quantidade de dinheiro, ele desiste do processo.  
- Ele só queria o dinheiro, desde o começo. - Schuldig fez um barulho de desprezo - Muito bem, eu vou levar a notícia do acordo para Crawford-sama. - ele imitou o sotaque afetado da secretária do diretor. - Aproveitando que está na hora do almoço.  
- Você pegou o caso Atsuhiro por quê, no fim das contas? Você nunca quis levar o processo até o fim. - comentou Nagi ocasionalmente, digitando alguns comandos no seu computador. - Schuldig, alg...  
- Shhh. - sibilou o advogado enquanto se levantava novamente, pasta em mãos - Eu quero que você reúna toda a informação possível sobre o acidente daquela garota, Fujimiya Aya. Vamos precisar de uma boa base para tirar o Takatori dessa encrenca.  
- Eu acho que não.  
Parado na porta da sala, estava um homem alto e esbelto, de penetrantes olhos violeta. Seu cabelo cor de vinho estava preso em uma trança, logo na altura do pescoço. Vestido simplesmente, mas com uma elegância notável, os olhares dos outros dois homens na sala convergiram imediatamente para ele.  
- Me desculpe, mas quem é o senhor? - perguntou Schuldig, enquanto seus olhos azuis faziam um exame do físico do outro homem rapidamente. O alemão nunca tinha visto aquele tom de olhos antes.  
- Fujimiya Ran. O irmão da garota sobre quem falavam agora.  
O olhar do advogado se arregalou, mas com parte do rosto coberto pelo cabelo laranja, o gesto não foi de todo visível.  
- Fujimiya Ran. - ecoou o advogado.  
- Eu tentei avisar que ele estava subindo, mas você me ignorou. - comentou Nagi secamente. Schuldig dirigiu um olhar venenoso para o seu secretário, logo voltando a sua atenção para Ran.  
- E o que o senhor deseja, Fujimiya-san?  
- O que eu quero é contratar os serviços daquele que é o melhor advogado.  
Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Schuldig.  
- Muito bem, posso pensar a respeito. Sobre o que seria?  
- O caso do atropelamento da minha irmã. - Ran respondeu, pela primeira vez se movendo e deixando o seu lugar junto ao batente da porta, parando bem na frente do alemão - Eu quero que Takatori Reiji perca o seu império. E tenho condições para fazer isso.  
O alemão de cabelos flamejantes ficou sem ação diante da declaração do professor de história. Do seu lugar na mesa do computador, Nagi apenas deu um sorriso pequeno. Ele esperava que dessa vez, Schuldig aprendesse a separar prazer dos negócios.  
- Hmmmm... O seu caso tem potencial, Fujimiya-san. - o alemão respondeu, seus olhos presos nos lábios de Ran. Porém, ele não previu a próxima ação do ruivo, que se aproximou ainda mais e usou os dedos longos e finos para afastar algumas mechas do seu próprio cabelo cor de laranja para o lado.  
- Eu sei.  
Na mesa, o sorriso de Nagi se desmanchou enquanto ele enterrava a cabeça na mesa.

**1** Bom dia!  
**2** Meu Deus.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Confirmei a promessa da última atualização. E não, não haverá nada mais explícito que isso não (por enquanto). :x O próximo capítulo é tããão legal. xD 

Ja nee!  
Mari-chan.


	6. Seis

**N/A:** O fanfic segue em frente, com muita conversa e nada de negociação.:3 Ops. Entreguei parte do enredo... Ou não. 8D

Dedicado à **Paty** (Maho), a mais incansával fã de BxS que eu conheço.

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Monopoly**  
Capítulo 06

* * *

Enrolando o fio do telefone com o seu dedo indicador, Schuldig deu uma volta completa com o próprio corpo na cadeira giratória do seu escritório, esperando a ligação que ele estava fazendo ser atendida. Suspirando, ele jogou uma mecha de cabelo cor de fogo que estava obstruindo sua visão impacientemente para o lado, rolando os olhos azuis quando o telefone foi atendido.  
- Residência Atsuhiro.  
- Ah, konnichi wa. Eu poderia falar com Atsuhiro Kazuo-san, por favor?  
- Quem gostaria?  
- Schuldig. O advogado dele.  
- Ah, Schuldig-sama. Chotto matte kudasai. **1**  
- Hai.  
Silêncio se seguiu por alguns minutos até ele ouvir a voz grave e ligeiramente rouca do seu cliente. Extremamente entediado, ele estava feliz por telefones não possibilitarem a visão do outro lado; ele nunca gostara de Atsuhiro, mas estava sendo tão bem pago por um caso daqueles que não teve como não aceitar.  
Um caso com Crawford de brinde. Nada mal.  
- Schuldig-san konnichi wa.  
- Konnichi wa, Atsuhiro-san. Acabei de receber o recado do meu secretário, soube que o senhor ligou hoje.  
- Sim, sim. Eu estou disposto a fazer um acordo com aquele desgraçado que pegou meu cargo. - o homem pausou e fez um barulho de desprezo com o fundo da garganta, um hábito que o advogado particularmente detestava - O que você acha?  
Regra número um de Schuldig: não discuta com um cliente rico, se isso não for prejudicá-lo legalmente.  
- Acho uma excelente idéia, senhor. - Schuldig revirou os olhos, acrescentando um bom número de insultos ao outro homem mentalmente.  
- Pensei que você concordaria. Fale para aquele imbecil que eu estou disposto a fechar o acordo, então. Principalmente depois do escândalo com a menina em coma, a última coisa que quero é algo me ligando àquela firma dos infernos.  
Um ligeiro sorriso tomou os lábios do alemão assim que ele ouviu "menina em coma"; Fujimiya Aya. Mas Schuldig realmente não estava ligando para o estado da menina, somente para o fato de que ela possuía um irmão mais velho com muito potencial. Para os negócios, para a publicidade e para horas de lazer também.  
- Wakarimashita **2**, senhor. Eu retorno assim que tiver maiores detalhes, então.  
- Certo, certo... Escute Schuldig. Tente fazer isso o mais rápido possível.  
Repassando mentalmente a sua agenda, viu que ela estava livre para aquela noite. Um segundo sorriso muito maior apareceu no rosto sedutor do advogado.  
- Eu acho que resolverei tudo hoje à noite... - ele respondeu, lambendo o lábio inferior rapidamente. Um plano perfeito para o seu fim de sexta-feira havia se formado na sua cabeça.  
- Nagi!  
Do lado de fora, o adolescente moreno suspirou, minimizando uma partida de paciência que disputava no computador. Segundos depois, Schuldig saiu da sua sala.  
- Falei com Atsuhiro. Ligue para o escritório de Crawford e diga que preciso dele hoje à noite, na minha casa, nove horas em ponto.  
Nagi ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Atsuhiro vai estar lá? Vão fazer o acordo?  
- Em parte. Até segunda-feira, Nagi!  
Sorrindo abertamente depois da sua resposta enigmática, Schuldig deixou o seu escritório, indo para casa. O seu apartamento precisava ser arrumado urgentemente.  
Afinal, ele tinha certeza que primeiras impressões contavam muito para Brad Crawford.

Retirando os óculos para esfregar os olhos rapidamente, o mundo parecia um pouco fora de foco para o diretor americano. Assinando um documento à sua frente, ele aproveitou para massagear a sua cabeça, principalmente os lados do seu rosto, um tanto... Doloridos pela atividade inusitada daquela manhã.  
Recolocando os óculos, ele quase não ouviu a batida suave da sua secretária na porta, tamanha concentração havia colocado nas lembranças do começo do seu dia. Ele se perguntava se agir assim era normal, principalmente sendo ele alguém tão racional e controlado. Havia cedido a um impulso, algo que ele não fazia.  
Schuldig parecia a encarnação de tudo que era completamente imprevisível, fora da rotina, fora da sua vida: quando ele esperava uma determinada atitude do alemão, era surpreendido por outra.  
- Crawford-san?  
Ele se virou na direção da voz e encontrou a sua secretária japonesa na sua frente, com um pequeno papel nas mãos. Leves rugas de preocupação estavam no seu rosto, mas assim que o seu chefe pousou os olhos nela, as mesmas sumiram.  
- Ah, Crawford-san. Eu bati na porta, mas acho que o senhor não me ouviu.  
- Não, não ouvi, senhorita Miyake. Posso ajudá-la?  
- Ah, o secretário do senhor Schuldig ligou e passou este endereço... - ela começou, entregando o pedaço de papel branco cuidadosamente cortado e timbrado com o logo de Takatori Reiji: o tigre - E pediu para o senhor estar aqui nesse lugar às nove horas em ponto. É a respeito do acordo que Atsuhiro-san deseja fazer.  
- Atsuhiro? - Crawford comentou, enquanto pegava o papel e olhava o endereço. Era em um bairro nobre, o apartamento de alguém, provavelmente. Dizia 'cobertura' no fim, o americano constatou com um pequeno sorriso divertido, que a sua secretária não viu.  
- Sim. Atsuhiro Kazuo, o antigo diretor.  
- Ah, seu antigo chefe.  
Namie concordou com a cabeça.  
- Eu não sabia que um acordo estava sendo cogitado... Bom, obrigado pelo recado. Posso ajudá-la em mais alguma coisa?  
- Iie, Crawford-sama. Já vai embora?  
O executivo lançou um olhar rápido para o seu relógio. Realmente, já havia passado um pouco das seis horas, e se ele pretendia chegar no horário certo e arrumado decentemente para o encontro com Atsuhiro, deveria ir para casa.  
- Já, já vou. Até segunda-feira, senhorita Miyake.  
A jovem saiu da sala e voltou para a sua mesa depois de um ligeiro aceno com a cabeça. Crawford deixou o prédio logo depois, sabendo que o acordo só havia acontecido por causa do acidente. A habilidade do americano para aproveitar os reveses da vida era um traço seu que impressionava a todos. Sem exceção.  
O que Brad não contava era que Schuldig também tinha um talento especial para surpresas.

Olhando o seu caro relógio de pulso pela enésima vez aquela noite, o executivo se deu conta de que nunca havia visto o homem que ocupava seu cargo antes. Não tinha idéia do rosto, idade ou estilo de vida, e havia esquecido de perguntar sobre ele para Namie. Verdade era que sua secretária nunca o havia mencionado antes, então Crawford suspeitava que ou a jovem japonesa era realmente profissional no seu emprego ou não gostava do chefe antigo.  
Arrumou o aro do óculos no rosto mais por hábito do que por necessidade e saiu do elevador privativo para a cobertura onde estava. Quando havia chegado ao prédio, ele se surpreendeu honestamente com o tamanho e imponência do edifício. A cobertura não deveria ser menos deslumbrante.  
Outra surpresa foi o elevador privativo e a ausência de pessoas que lhe perguntassem para onde estava indo. Aparentemente, ele estava sendo esperado, e não precisou falar nada, os funcionários do prédio rapidamente apontando o caminho.  
E agora ele finalmente estava em um hall belamente decorado, às nove horas, o dedo pressionando o botão da campainha. Ele checou sua roupa mais uma vez: dessa vez, ele vestia um terno escuro, preto. Na dúvida sobre como se vestir para o encontro, optou pelo formal. Antes pecar pelo exagero que pela falta.  
Ele não ouviu barulho de passos, mas alguns momentos depois de ter se anunciado, a porta foi destrancada por dentro, e Crawford foi abençoado com uma visão que ele definitivamente não esperava para um encontro de negócios.  
Na sua frente, encostado na porta, estava Schuldig. Tudo que ele vestia era uma calça larga branca, com três listras coloridas de cada lado, compridas o suficiente para quase esconderem seus pés, descalços. Na parte superior, nada. O corpo bem-trabalhado e atraente do alemão estava completamente exposto, salvo por ocasionais mechas de cabelo flamejante que caíam pelos seus ombros.  
Subindo os olhos, o executivo encontrou o sorriso mais sedutor e irritante que já vira no rosto de alguém. Parte do seu olho direito estava coberto pelo seu cabelo e o seu braço direito havia desaparecido, provavelmente atrás da porta, segurando a maçaneta.  
- Pontualidade britânica. Ah, você é americano, que pena... - Schuldig falou, seu sorriso diminuindo consideravelmente mas não perdendo nada em malícia. Ele ergueu o seu braço que estava a vista e passou a mão languidamente pelo seu cabelo solto - Você pode começar fechando a boca e entrando, Crawford.  
Refeito do susto inicial mas ainda sim pasmo pela visão, o executivo deduziu sem muito esforço que Atsuhiro não deveria estar ali. Permitiu um pequeno sorriso irônico se formar no seu rosto.  
- Eu prefiro deixá-la aberta, thank you **3**.  
Schuldig não teve tempo de entender o que havia acontecido quando se viu prensado dolorosamente contra a porta do seu apartamento, a boca do americano sobre a sua. Ainda sorrindo, ele partiu os próprios lábios, permitindo que o outro dominasse o beijo e o atacasse de forma selvagem com a língua, ao ponto de provocar um gemido do fundo das suas cordas vocais.  
O alemão conseguiu, com algum esforço, puxar o corpo musculoso de Brad para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta logo depois. Aos beijos, os dois caíram em um dos sofás de Schuldig, que se empenhava em tirar o casaco do terno do outro homem. Quando finalmente pararam para tomar ar, o americano perguntou:  
- E Atsuhiro?  
- Negócios sempre antes do prazer, Bradley? - o ruivo perguntou com um tom de voz maroto, piscando para o homem de cabelos escuros em cima dele enquanto trazia uma das suas pernas para cima e massageava de leve a parte interna da coxa direita de Crawford - Que assim seja, então.  
Depois de um suspiro dramático do alemão, o americano saiu de cima de Schuldig, que se levantou e se dirigiu até uma mesa próxima, pegando algumas folhas. O executivo contentou-se em observar o corpo do ruivo por trás e comentar:  
- É Crawford.  
- Eu sei, Bradley.  
Em questão de segundos, o alemão estava ao seu lado, as folhas na mão. Apoiando-as no colo, ele usou as duas mãos para torcer o longo cabelo e jogá-lo para trás. No momento que os olhos azuis de Schuldig encontraram os castanhos de Brad, o executivo sabia que estavam tratando de negócios.  
- Muito bem. Atsuhiro é meu cliente, e defendo os interesses dele antes de qualquer coisa. E no momento, ele acredita que um acordo seria a decisão mais favorável.  
- Por causa do acidente.  
- É maravilhoso trabalhar com pessoas inteligentes. - Schuldig não estava sendo sarcástico dessa vez - Ele mandou alguns textos para mim, é bom que leia e veja se concorda com tudo mais tarde. Resumindo, ele concorda em retirar o processo que ele iniciou contra você se receber uma soma em dinheiro. Ele exige pagamento em dólares, aproximadamente quinhentos mil.  
- A empresa arcará com as despesas de tudo. Não fui eu quem causou a demissão de Atsuhiro, portanto não é minha responsabilidade. Posso falar com Takatori na segunda-feira e telefonar, contando o que ficou decidido. - ele fez uma pequena pausa - Mas duvido que ele prefira um processo na justiça a uma pequena soma de dinheiro.  
Os dois sabiam que era verdade. Para Takatori Reiji, a idéia que a maioria fazia de muito dinheiro não era nada para ele.  
- E isso encerra o que havia para falar de acordos. - o rosto do alemão se iluminou com mais um dos seus incríveis sorrisos, as folhas rapidamente esquecidas sobre uma mesinha ao lado do sofá. Em questão de segundos, Schuldig já estava beijando o alto executivo com desejo, prendendo-o contra o braço do sofá.  
Crawford deixou-se prensar calmamente, enterrando os dedos no cabelo macio do outro homem, brincando inconscientemente com algumas mechas do mesmo. Quando se separaram para tomar ar, o americano desceu uma das suas mãos para a cintura do advogado, percebendo que era a primeira vez que o via sem terno. Bom, pelo menos, que via a maior parte do corpo dele sem terno, ele pensou com um pequeno sorriso.  
- Gosta do que vê, hmmm? - perguntou o alemão preguiçosamente, os lábios encostados no pescoço de Crawford.  
- Muito.  
- Achei que fosse pensar isso. - completou o ruivo, mordendo de leve o homem que tinha embaixo dele, usando as duas mãos para tirar a gravata preta do executivo, seu casaco há muito esquecido.  
- Modesto. - observou Crawford, erguendo a sobrancelha. Ele puxou o elástico da calça de Schuldig para o lado, soltando-o logo depois por brincadeira, mas observou que o ruivo vestia uma sunga por baixo. Deveria haver uma piscina no andar de cima da cobertura.  
- Como sempre. E talvez nós devêssemos subir; está quente hoje, e a piscina provavelmente deve estar refrescante. - acrescentou o alemão, como se lesse os pensamentos do outro.  
Crawford não precisou verbalizar o que achava da idéia, já que Schuldig se levantava do sofá e caminhava devagar para uma escada que somente aí foi notada pelo americano. Ele aproveitou para olhar ao seu redor, dando de cara com um apartamento rico em decoração e em bom-gosto. Isso apenas confirmava sua teoria de que o ruivo era excelente advogado e realmente fazia muito dinheiro na sua profissão.  
Ele não pode deixar de olhar o modo perigoso como a calça branca do outro homem parecia querer cair dos seus quadris, a linha do corte do seu cabelo pouco acima da sua cintura. Enquanto ambos subiam os degraus que levavam ao topo do prédio, Schuldig fez um comentário sobre a sua vestimenta:  
- É usada para praticar capoeira, Bradley. Uma mistura de dança e luta interessante, mas que se joga ao som de um instrumento que depois de quinze minutos fica irritante. - ele parou de andar e se virou para trás - Mas eu não pratico. Foi... Presente de um dos meus clientes, extremamente interessado em esportes.  
O ruivo se desvirou e continuou subindo as escadas, dando para uma segunda sala de estar, ricamente mobiliada. Crawford se perguntou vagamente de onde vinha aquela disposição de Schuldig de dar detalhes da sua vida.  
- Presente...  
O americano não sabia se "presente" era a escolha de palavra apropriada. A calça era um pouco mais larga que o recomendável para o advogado; parecia ter sido esquecida ali.  
- Sim, ele é um amor de pessoa. - Schuldig não havia se virado novamente para ele, abrindo uma porta de vidro que conduzia para a piscina, não dando chance para Crawford saber se ele sorrira após o seu comentário ou não - Costumava jogar profissionalmente pela J-League, e saiu. Estou resolvendo esse problema para ele. Como ele adora futebol... - o alemão prendeu duas cortinas, impedindo que elas ficassem se balançando com o vento, passando para o lado de fora e gesticulando para que fosse seguido - Foi para o Brasil várias vezes e conheceu a capoeira numa delas.  
O alemão andou até o lado da piscina, abaixando-se e colocando a mão na água, testando a temperatura da mesma. Balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, como se concordasse com si mesmo, ele se levantou.  
- Perfeita. Vamos entrar? - perguntou o ruivo, retirando a calça branca e deixando-a sobre uma das espreguiçadeiras, gesto cuidadosamente observado pelo executivo.  
O olhar cínico no rosto de Brad era claro demais para não ser notado.  
- Schuldig, em algum momento ocorreu a você que eu vim vestido para um encontro de negócios?  
- Eu nunca disse que era um encontro de negócios, Bradley. - ele sorriu antes de enrolar o longo cabelo para trás e saltar, jogando água no americano sem querer. Talvez não tão sem querer assim.  
Lentamente, Crawford retirou os óculos do rosto, enxugando-o na sua camisa. Sua gravata e casaco haviam ficado no andar inferior, e o alemão voltou a superfície exatamente quando o americano estava prestes a recolocar os óculos secos de volta no seu lugar.  
- Não.  
- Não o quê? - redargüiu o executivo.  
- Não recoloque os óculos... - o ruivo se aproximou da borda, apoiando os braços na mesma e olhando para cima, encarando Crawford. Seus olhos azuis pareciam brilhar de um jeito diferente à noite, com a luz das poucas lâmpadas que se encontravam na área da piscina acesas - Você fica muito diferente sem eles.  
- Right **4**, Schuldig.  
- Estou falando sério.  
- Tudo bem. - o americano não deixou que o advogado visse um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto enquanto ele caminhava até a cadeira onde estava a calça de Schuldig, deixando ali seus óculos. De fato, o mundo parecia ligeiramente borrado e fora de foco, mas o alemão continuava inconfundível. A cor de cabelo do mesmo não deixava que ele se escondesse.  
- Bradley...  
- Crawford.  
- Que seja. Entre. - o alemão havia mudado de posição, encarando o americano mais uma vez.  
- Schuldig, eu não trouxe roupa de banho. - ele se agachou na frente do advogado, falando em um tom quase paternal, como se dirigisse a uma criança. Com a diferença de que ele estava sendo extremamente sarcástico.  
O alemão tomou um pequeno impulso no fundo da piscina e alcançou os lábios de Crawford com os seus.  
- Não tem problema. Não precisa vestir nada específico para nadar, não tem ninguém olhando. - o rosto de Schuldig se abriu em um sorriso carregado de malícia.  
- Você está querendo dizer o que eu acho que ouvi você dizer? - o americano perguntou. Fosse outra pessoa sem o seu auto-controle, ele já teria corado algumas vezes na presença do ousado advogado.  
- Ja. Eu vou ajudá-lo, se você está com tanta vergonha assim. - ele submergiu e Crawford ficou sem vê-lo durante alguns momentos, mas quando o alemão voltou à tona, ele atirou uma coisa preta e molhada na direção da sua calça branca. não acertando o óculos do executivo por centímetros. Era a sua sunga.  
Brad Crawford ergueu as sobrancelhas. Provavelmente, mais alto do que ele já havia erguido em toda a sua vida. Schuldig apenas sorriu e nadou para o outro lado da piscina, como se estivesse em um treino normal de natação, ignorando o outro homem.  
Ignorar as ações do americano provou ser uma atitude fatal, quando Schuldig foi repentinamente parado no meio de uma braçada e puxado pelos seus cabelos, sendo depois metade arrastado e metade empurrado até uma das bordas da piscina pelo outro homem.  
O advogado podia dizer que o executivo estava tão vestido quanto ele quando se viu preso entre a parede de azulejos e o corpo surpreendentemente musculoso de Crawford. Aparentemente, o executivo estava igualmente ansioso pela noite também. Ele não conteve um gemido.  
Aliás, aquele fora o primeiro de muitos gemidos naquela noite.

**1** Espere um pouco, por favor.  
**2** Entendido.  
**3** Obrigado.  
**4** Certo.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** A-há! Não se empolguem, não vou fazer nada muito gráfico aqui não. oov Até porque o fanfic não está classificado como algo tão pesado assim, ne? Eu consertei um pequeno erro no capítulo 4, excluindo o segundo parágrafo do mesmo que não deveria ter estado lá. xD Arrumei os travessões do primeiro também. 

Kissu e obrigada pelo apoio,  
Mari-chan.


	7. Sete

**N/A:** Atualização de mentirinha, porque este capítulo já estava escrito há tempos. :3 Na verdade, eu estou em hiatus para o concurso de fic de WK, mas enquanto eu não desempaco lá, eu continuo por aqui.

Dedicado à **Paty** (Maho), que merece cada linha da fic!

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Monopoly**  
Capítulo 07

* * *

Na manhã que se seguiu a incrivelmente proveitosa noite na piscina, Schuldig rolou para o lado, cruzando os braços sobre o tórax do americano e apoiando sua cabeça sobre o mesmo, olhando o executivo que ainda dormia.  
Memórias maravilhosas da noite anterior voltaram à sua mente, e o advogado se encontrou de olhos fechados, repassando tudo que havia acontecido dentro da sua cabeça; ele estava certo quando deduziu que Crawford era excelente companhia e muito melhor na cama. Schuldig tinha o talento para descobrir tais coisas. Ele também havia ganhado uma pequena amostra do que o aguardava quando se divertiram em pleno escritório do executivo.  
De repente, o alemão sentiu-se observado e abriu os próprios olhos, encontrando o americano desperto e olhando para ele de forma atenta. Um sorriso satisfeito tomou seus lábios lentamente, enquanto ele mudou de posição para beijar o outro homem languidamente.  
- Guten Morgen. **1**  
- Bom dia, Schuldig. - Brad retribuiu, descendo uma das suas mãos pelo lado direito do corpo do advogado e parando na sua cintura - Parece bem-disposto.  
- Mas eu estou. Uma noite de sexo incrível sempre me deixa feliz de manhã.  
O executivo deu um sorriso quase imperceptível.  
- Entendo. - Brad rapidamente mudou de posição, ficando por cima do alemão como na noite anterior, sua face a milímetros do outro homem - Sexo me deixa com fome.  
Um sorriso estonteante antecedeu a resposta de Schuldig:  
- Isso é um convite?  
- Um convite para você me mostrar onde é a cozinha.  
- Mas você conhece a sala, a suíte principal e a piscina... São os melhores lugares da casa. Não, espere. - ele puxou o americano para si, seus lábios colando e abrindo em perfeita sincronia, deixando que cada um explorasse a boca quente e já tão familiar do outro - Você precisa conhecer o banheiro da suíte. - ele acrescentou, lambendo os próprios lábios após se separarem para respirar, ganhando um olhar de aprovação de Brad.  
- Depois do nosso café-da-manhã. - o americano saiu de cima do corpo do outro homem, sentando-se na beirada da cama e vestindo um roupão extra que estava no quarto por coincidência. Ou não tão coincidência assim, afinal, aquela era a casa de Schuldig. E ele havia planejado tudo muito bem.  
- Ja, ja. Você realmente está com fome, Bradley.  
- Claro. Eu nunca estou satisfeito, Schuldig.  
O alemão só se levantou da cama com a última resposta do executivo, que agora colocava os óculos que haviam deixado seu rosto durante toda a noite. Enrolando uma mecha de cabelo cor de fogo no dedo indicador, o advogado sorriu.  
- Aaah, Bradley. Não diga essas coisas logo cedo.  
- Como você quiser, Schuldig.  
Finalmente, o anfitrião vestiu um roupão idêntico ao de Brad e caminhou para a porta do quarto, que havia ficado aberta quando ambos vieram da piscina. Naquele exato momento, seu corpo foi bruscamente jogado contra a superfície de madeira, sua boca vorazmente devorada pelo americano:  
- Já disse que é Crawford.  
Sem mais palavras, o executivo saiu para o corredor, e Schuldig logo o seguiu e passou a liderar o caminho. Se cada vez que ele desobedecesse uma ordem do outro homem fosse ser castigado daquele jeito, Schuldig não planejava ser nada obediente.

Os dois sentaram-se na imensa sala de jantar no andar inferior da cobertura, ligando a televisão e ouvindo o jornal da manhã, mas sem prestar total atenção ao mesmo. Brad serviu-se de café extremamente forte e sem açúcar, fazendo Schuldig torcer o nariz.  
- Você vai ter problemas de estômago.  
- Preocupado com a minha saúde? - o americano perguntou, sorrindo e virando a cabeça na direção da televisão que informava sobre um engavetamento no centro da cidade.  
- Claro. Qualquer coisa que possa interferir na sua saúde me preocupa. Nunca se sabe o quanto isso pode influenciar a sua performance à noite... - o alemão inclinou-se para a frente e esticou um dos braços, virando o rosto do executivo para si e acrescentando um dos seus maravilhosos sorrisos nada inocentes.  
Antes que o americano pudesse elaborar uma resposta, ambos ouviram um nome conhecido no jornal: "Fujimiya". Quase no mesmo instante, os dois se viraram para a televisão, acompanhando o desdobramento do caso.  
- ...As últimas informações constam que Fujimiya Ran, irmão da vítima, está determinado a processar a firma de Takatori Reiji pelo acidente. Segundo o professor de história da faculdade de Tokyo, ele já tem planos formados, e não acredita que Takatori saia ileso do incidente. A empresa ainda não se pronunciou oficialmente sobre o caso. A garota em coma, Fujimiya Aya, ainda não deu qualquer sinal de que irá voltar ao estado consciente.  
Schuldig e Crawford se entreolharam, mas sem sorrisos dessa vez.  
- Takatori ainda não se pronunciou oficialmente? - inquiriu o advogado, removendo a sua mão e usando-a para espalhar geléia em uma fatia de pão.  
- Não. E muito provavelmente, não o fará até alguma medida legal ser tomada.  
Aparentemente, o rosto do alemão não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem um sorriso, de forma que um logo se formou, torcendo os lábios extremamente viciantes do advogado em segundos.  
- Ah, mas isso acontecerá em breve, muito breve.  
Crawford tomou um gole do café da sua xícara, olhando intensamente para Schuldig.  
- Você está insinuando alguma coisa, Schuldig? - ele perguntou, pousando a xícara de volta na mesa e não tirando os olhos de cima do outro homem.  
- Talvez. - o alemão replicou, inclinando-se para trás e apoiando a cabeça no encosto da cadeira, fechando os olhos enquanto mordia a fatia de pão. Se Crawford não estivesse tão preocupado com as palavras que o outro homem havia acabado de dizer, ele provavelmente olharia com apreço para a forma lânguida de Schuldig quase deitada na cadeira, o simples ato de comer se transformando em algo tão sensual.  
- Your "maybe" sounds like a "yes" to me. **2**  
- Você já me conhece bem o suficiente para saber isso, não é? - o homem de cabelos laranja abriu os olhos, terminando a sua fatia e se levantando, seus movimentos sendo acompanhados pelos olhos escuros do outro homem.  
Schuldig parou ao lado de uma cristaleira na sala de jantar, abrindo uma pasta preta que Crawford reconheceu como a que o alemão carregava quando ia ao seu escritório. Ele a abriu e retirou alguns papéis de dentro, fechando-a e voltando para a mesa logo em seguida. Sentou-se elegantemente, jogando os papéis no meio da mesa.  
Os mesmos foram ignorados em detrimento de uma foto, que estava por cima das outras folhas. O executivo observou a pessoa na foto: era um bonito homem, de cabelos também compridos mas de cor cereja, trançados e jogados para frente, apoiados no seu ombro direito. De tom de pele quase pálido, seus olhos eram extremamente chamativos, além de serem de uma tonalidade quase impossível: violeta.  
Óculos normais estavam pendurados na gola da sua camisa, que tinha o último botão não abotoado; atrás dele, um imenso bloco de concreto, e alguns outros ao redor, pelo que se via na foto. Ele parecia feliz, ou satisfeito, pelo que Brad podia deduzir pelo pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso no rosto do outro.  
- Brad Crawford, Ran Fujimiya. Ran, Brad. - o alemão falou, apresentando os dois e fazendo com que o americano erguesse a cabeça para fitá-lo.  
- Este é Fujimiya Ran?  
- Ja. O belíssimo Fujimiya Ran, como pode ver.  
O jeito que o outro homem estava se portando começava a deixar Crawford incomodado. Muito incomodado. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo.  
- Não quer saber por que eu tenho uma foto dele, Bradley?  
- É Crawford. E não sei por que pergunta, se é óbvio que quer falar.  
Schuldig sorriu, mostrando seus dentes brancos e perfeitos.  
- Fujimiya tem planos para derrubar Takatori, certo? E ele sabe que isso só vai ser possível se ele recorrer ao melhor advogado.  
O americano balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. As coisas estavam fazendo sentido agora.  
- E você aceitou o caso?  
- Ainda estou pensando. - o alemão se levantou, dando a volta na mesa e parando atrás do outro homem, deslizando suas mãos pelo seus ombros e depois pelo seu tórax, parando quando estava com a sua cabeça apoiada no ombro esquerdo de Crawford. Sua voz agora não passava de um sussurro, seus lábios muito perto da orelha do americano.  
- Pensando?  
- Eu só aceito casos onde o meu cliente tenha potencial... - ele explicou, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Brad - Mas isso vai colocar em risco o seu trabalho.  
- Quanta consideração.  
- Mas não podemos negar que Fujimiya tem potencial. De sobra.  
Brad sorriu ligeiramente, ouvindo o pequeno gemido que Schuldig deixou escapar logo depois de olhar para a foto e terminar seu raciocínio.  
- Decerto.  
- Mas ele está oferecendo o que eu quiser para pegar o caso. Então a minha idéia é a seguinte: ofereça mais que ele e me impeça de ajudá-lo. Porque se eu aceitar, sua carreira naquela empresa está terminada... Bradley.  
Schuldig literalmente não viu o que aconteceu, mas quando se deu por si, estava no chão, seu roupão praticamente aberto e o corpo de Brad estava novamente sobre o seu.  
- É Crawford.  
A voz fria do americano atingiu seus ouvidos antes de sentir os dentes do mesmo afundarem no seu pescoço e as mãos do outro homem descerem pelo seu corpo quente, em chamas por antecipação e completamente entregue.  
Agora, Brad Crawford estava devidamente apresentado à sala de jantar da casa de Schuldig também.

Nagi acordou com uma dor de cabeça violenta no sábado. Ele torceu o nariz; toda vez que ele acordava daquele jeito, alguma coisa não dava certo no dia.  
Esfregando os olhos, ele se levantou da cama, preguiçosamente se arrastando até a cozinha. O pequeno moreno não sentia vontade de cozinhar, e desejava que toda a comida se aprontasse em um gesto simples da sua mão.  
Vendo que aquilo não ia acontecer, ele colocou água para ferver enquanto checava as mensagens na sua secretária eletrônica. Eram todas da noite de sexta-feira: a primeira era um engano, a segunda era de Schuldig, dizendo que Crawford havia acabado de chegar no prédio dele e estava subindo pelo elevador e a terceira era de... Tsukiyono Omi? De onde havia surgido aquela pessoa? Deveria ser um engano. Franzindo o cenho, ele apertou o botão para repetir o recado.  
- Naoe Nagi? Aqui é Tsukiyono Omi, irmão de Fujimiya Ran. Estou ligando para pedir uma resposta de Schuldig-san assim que for possível a respeito do caso de Fujimiya Aya. O irmão dela pede urgência. Era isso, muito obrigado e tenha um bom dia.  
Nagi esfregou a testa com o dedo indicador em círculos. Como alguém tinha seu telefone? As únicas pessoas com quem ele tinha contato eram sua irmã, o noivo dela, Schuldig e agora... Aquele tal de Tsukiyono Omi.  
Ele decidiu que a melhor atitude era ligar para o próprio "chefe", para descobrir se ele havia passado seu telefone. Ele pegou o fone da base e discou o número da casa do advogado, largando-se no sofá. O telefone tocou e ninguém atendeu.  
Nagi tentou mais algumas vezes, até se dar por vencido e concluir que seu brilhante superior deveria ter desligado o próprio telefone ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse a vir interferir na sua esperada noite com Crawford.  
Suspirando, ele discou um segundo número bem familiar, e ao contrário das suas tentativas fracassadas anteriormente, dessa vez a ligação foi atendida.  
- Naoe Nanase.  
- Ne-chan. **3** Pode falar?  
- Nagi-kun, claro que posso. Não muito, eu tenho que desligar porque vamos entrar em um templo logo, logo.  
- Wakatta **4**. Ne-chan, você conhece algum Tsukiyono Omi?  
- Tsukiyono Omi? Iya...  
- E o Farfarello?  
- Deixa eu ver. - ele ouviu a irmã perguntando rapidamente para o noivo se ele reconhecia o nome - Também não. O quê houve, Nagi?  
- Alguém pegou o meu telefone sem eu saber como.  
A irmã mais velha do jovem secretário riu.  
- Ah, Nagi-kun! Não se preocupe! Você trabalha com alguém famoso, isso acontece.  
- Nanase. Eu acordei com dor de cabeça hoje.  
- Não há de ser nada. - ele ouviu Farfarello dizendo alguma coisa sobre realmente precisar desligar o telefone - Eu tenho que ir.  
- Hai hai. Ja ne. Quando você vem para Tokyo?  
- Assim que a nossa viagem por Kyoto acabar. Mas lembre-se que vamos para o Peru depois!  
- Eu lembro.  
- Bom, tenho que ir! Se cuida, Nagi-kun.  
Antes que o secretário pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, o som de linha ocupada encheu seus ouvidos. Suspirando, ele devolveu o telefone para a base e encarou a parede branca da sua sala, na esperança de que ela lhe dissesse quem era Tsukiyono Omi. Schuldig não era cuidadoso ao extremo em relação a negócios e clientes, e advocacia era um campo de trabalho que tinha seus jogos de influência e tráficos de poder; poderia ser perigoso.  
Mas como sempre, isso tudo era deixado para que ele resolvesse; e o alemão levava o crédito pela sua eficiência. Nagi duvidava que Schuldig estaria no seu atual posto se ele não tivesse ajudado durante todos esses anos.  
Arregalando os olhos, o moreno pulou do sofá, correndo para a cozinha. A água que havia deixado no fogão estava borbulhando perigosamente, e ele correu para desligar o fogo. As coisas não estavam indo muito bem.  
Quando Naoe Nagi acordava com dor de cabeça, seu dia definitivamente não ia bem.

**1** Bom dia.  
**2** Seu "talvez" soa como um "sim" para mim.  
**3** Jeito usado para chamar a irmã mais velha.  
**4** Entendido.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** E olhem o Farfarello, que nem ia entrar na história mas acabou aparecendo. E o Nagi tem uma irmã. oo Bom, eu prometo que Schuldig e Brad continuarão sendo o tema central, talvez com a adição de Aya a esse problema? Hmmm. 

Obrigada por todas as reviews e até o próximo capítulo!  
Mari-chan.


	8. Oito

**N/A:** Mega-atualização! 8D Estou colocando os capítulos que já estavam prontos aqui há eras - 4 no total. Divirtam-se!

Dedicado à **Paty** (Maho), a mais ardorosa fã de BradxSchu que eu conheço.

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Monopoly**  
Capítulo 08

* * *

Omi estava no seu computador, digitando calmamente em casa enquanto anotava mais números e nomes em um bloco de notas logo ao seu lado. O loirinho mal percebeu a presença de outra pessoa no quarto com ele, Ran andando silenciosamente pelo cômodo até parar do lado da máquina que fazia um barulho baixo e constante enquanto funcionava.  
- Ah, Ran! Bikkurishimashita. **1**  
- Gomen **2**, Omi. Conseguiu alguma coisa?  
- Hai, consegui!  
O menor dos dois homens sorriu um pouco, voltando a sua atenção para o computador, o professor de história apoiando a mão esquerda na mesa onde o monitor ficava e olhando para a máquina também, o brilho azulado da tela se refletindo no rosto dos dois e em especial nos óculos de Ran.  
- Aqui... - Omi começou - Eu liguei para o secretário de Schuldig e deixei um recado na casa dele, dizendo que eu era seu irmão e da Aya-chan também, e que estávamos esperando uma resposta dele.  
- Certo. - Ran concordou com a cabeça - Como conseguiu o telefone dele? Estava no cartão?  
- Não... - o menor dos dois sorriu de novo, agora com orgulho - Eu dei uma olhada nas mensagens de e-mail que Schuldig tinha. Por sorte, uma das mais recentes e que ainda não havia sido apagada, era com o novo número de telefone da casa do secretário dele. Isso deve causar alguma impressão.  
- Sem dúvida. - concordou o ruivo, sorrindo um pouco também - Eu vou fazer alguma coisa para comer no almoço. Tem certeza que vai continuar no escuro?  
Omi acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça; era estranho, o jovem hacker sempre gostara de trabalhar com o seu computador no escuro, o cômodo onde o aparelho ficava sempre na peculiar negritude que o outro tanto gostava. Era pouco mais que meio-dia do lado de fora, mas aquele lugar da casa nunca era tocado pela luz do sol.  
- Ran-kun! Como está a Aya-chan?  
O ruivo parou de andar quando já estava perto da porta, seu cabelo longo preso na trança fazendo o mesmo movimento que o seu corpo havia acabado de fazer, mas ligeiramente atrasado. O professor apoiou-se no batente.  
- Sem mudanças. Mas os machucados que ela tinha no rosto praticamente sumiram. Não acho que ela vá ficar com cicatrizes.  
- Yokatta **3**, ne? Amanhã eu vou visitá-la, levar flores novas e conversar com ela.  
- Muito bem. - Ran sorriu da porta, e seguiu para a cozinha, deixando o adolescente sozinho para prosseguir com as suas pesquisas.  
- Você vai ver, Aya-chan. Nós vamos colocar aquele homem atrás das grades por você. Você vai ver.  
A voz suave e gentil de Omi ecoou no cômodo escuro, mais servindo de empenho para ele mesmo do que uma promessa para a garota em coma.

Já era quase oito horas da noite de sábado quando Nagi finalmente conseguiu encontrar Schuldig. Isso tudo porque o secretário se dirigiu até a cobertura do advogado, desistindo de entrar em contato com o mesmo por meios convencionais; o alemão simplesmente havia se desligado do mundo para a sua noite, e aparentemente, manhã seguinte com Brad Crawford.  
A primeira atitude que o moreno tomou quando a porta da casa do advogado foi aberta pelo próprio foi procurar o aparelho de telefone, religando a tomada e testando-o logo em seguida. Massageando a testa, que ainda doía ligeiramente das fortes dores de cabeça que o haviam atacado de manhã, ele cruzou os braços, dirigindo um olhar nada amigável ao seu "chefe".  
A resposta que ele ganhou foi um sorriso, um dos mais largos de Schuldig que ele já havia visto. E ele já havia visto muitos sorrisos do outro homem para poder comparar e afirmar aquilo com autoridade no assunto.  
- Nagi-kun. - o alemão quase pronunciou o nome do secretário cantando, aproximando-se dele e passando um dos braços por trás do corpo do mesmo, trazendo-o mais para perto de uma maneira que desarrumava o cabelo do adolescente - Por acaso veio procurar alguma coisa aqui?  
- Schuldig. - o moreno falou calmamente como sempre, sem elevar a voz, mas empurrando o advogado para mais longe - Você sabe quem me ligou?  
- Sua irmã? - ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo - Bons tempos, bons tempos. A propósito, como a Nanase está? - ele perguntou, parando de sorrir para se informar melhor a respeito da sua antiga namorada.  
- Você quer fazer o favor de parar com isso? - Nagi revirou os olhos, a voz soando exasperada enquanto ele se jogava em um sofá - Alguém me ligou hoje. Ou ontem de noite, e deixou recado.  
- Mein Gott **4**, Nagi! - o homem de cabelos cor de fogo se aproximou do outro menino, tomando as suas mãos na dele e arregalando os olhos - Você está fazendo contato com outras pessoas? Você está deixando o convívio das máquinas e nem me contou?  
O advogado explodiu em risadas depois, fazendo com que o jovem secretário respirasse profundamente e contasse até muito mais que dez, controlando eventuais impulsos assassinos que pudessem se apoderar dele para estrangular o outro homem.  
- Schuldig...  
- Desculpe, Nagi. Mas realmente, alguém ligando para você... - o homem de cabelos laranjas ainda tentava controlar o riso, mais baixo agora - É de assustar.  
- Se não fosse, acha que eu estaria aqui?  
De repente, o alemão ficou em silêncio, seus olhos azuis que eram pura diversão brilhando com alguma coisa diferente agora.  
- Como assim, Nagi? Explique-se melhor.  
- Eu estou tentando fazer isso desde que eu descobri a ligação, mas você me ouve? Não. Aliás, até desconectou o telefone.  
O silêncio com que o advogado recebeu a crítica acalmou os ânimos do jovem secretário. Se Schuldig fizesse mais um comentário engraçadinho sobre a situação, sua noite ou Crawford, ele teria ido embora sem dizer mais palavra. O problema é que talvez, seu emprego estivesse em risco se ele tomasse essa atitude.  
- Muito bem. Recebi uma ligação de um tal Tsukiyono Omi. Irmão de Fujimiya Ran, cobrando uma resposta sua para o caso da menina em coma.  
Olhos azuis se arregalaram.  
- Na sua casa? E como eles têm seu telefone? E quem é Tsukiyono Omi?  
- Schuldig, eu poderia jurar que você está lendo minha mente. - comentou Nagi, o sarcasmo pingando das suas palavras.  
- Cresça, Nagi. - o advogado suspirou, rolando os olhos.  
- Cresça você, Schuldig. Tem idéia do que está acontecendo? Estão pressionando você, e usando a minha pessoa para fazer isso.  
- Ja. - o alemão concordou, jogando-se para trás e observando o teto.  
Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram até que a voz do alemão soasse novamente na grande sala de estar:  
- E como está Nanase?  
- Em Kyoto.  
- Kyoto?  
- Sim, com Farfarello. Visitando templos.  
Uma risada baixinha.  
- Sabe, Nagi? Eu não entendo como a sua irmã me trocou por aquele maluco.  
O adolescente olhou para a figura estirada do alemão, os olhos ainda presos no teto.  
- Eu entendo.  
- Era uma pergunta retórica.  
- Não era nem ao menos uma pergunta, Schuldig.  
- Nagi. - o alemão o encarou agora, com o canto do olho, sem se mover do lugar onde estava - Você sabe ser muito chato.  
- Só com quem merece. Nanase está bem mais feliz com Farfarello.  
- Visitando templos e ajudando na pós-graduação dele?  
- Exatamente. Pelo menos ela não é traída a cada fim de semana.  
- Hey, hey. Você está me ofendendo.  
O tom de voz de Schuldig deixava claro que ele não se importava com isso. A ligação entre os dois era bastante engraçada; Nanase e Schuldig haviam namorado por algum tempo, mas se separaram quando a moça acabou conhecendo um amigo de colegial do advogado, Farfarello. Irlandês, o homem havia estudado na Alemanha junto com o alemão, depois se graduando em teologia. Farfarello sempre demonstrou grande interesse em qualquer tipo de religião, sobretudo a católica apostólica romana, e seu trabalho de pós-graduação envolvia o estudo de como as várias civilizações no mundo viam Deus.  
Nanase havia seguido com o noivo pelo mundo, ajudando-o em suas pesquisas. Mas não queria levar o irmão junto, que ainda precisava terminar o colegial. Portanto, deixou-o no Japão sob os cuidados de Schuldig, que concordou em mantê-lo trabalhando para ele, ao mesmo tempo pagando um salário generoso para que o moreno pudesse viver sozinho. Tinha sido uma barganha e tanto; Nagi era um excelente profissional, melhor do que muitos com o triplo da idade dele.  
- O quê você vai fazer com o caso Fujimiya, Schuldig? Acho que ele está impaciente.  
- Não, mesmo? - o cinismo feriu os ouvidos do adolescente - Mas eu não sei... Acho que não posso aceitá-lo. Aceitar esse caso acabaria com a vida de Brad.  
- E desde quando você se preocupa com isso, Schuldig?  
O alemão voltou a encarar o secretário mais novo, piscando.  
Se tinha alguma coisa que Schuldig detestava em Nagi, além do fato de ele nunca gritar ou ficar com raiva, era o jeito que ele tinha para dizer as coisas que eram óbvias, mas que nunca deveriam ser verbalizadas.

Segunda-feira chegou mais cedo do que parecia ser justo para Brad Crawford. Arrumando a gravata no elevador, ele entrou no escritório e notou a ausência da sua secretária. Franzindo o cenho, ele caminhou até a mesa onde Namie costumava ficar, apoiando a sua pasta preta no móvel. O computador estava desligado; ela simplesmente não havia chegado ainda.  
Crawford detestava quando algo saía da rotina, quando alguma coisa imprevisível acontecia e sobre a qual ele não tinha poder. Imprevistos sempre o aborreciam, inclusive quando eram coisas como Schuldig. Pensando melhor, talvez o advogado não fosse algo que o irritava.  
Não, definitivamente o irritava; a diferença era que a irritação sempre acabava com algo proveitoso no final. Infelizmente, o executivo duvidava que essa fosse a situação onde a sua secretária se enquadrava. Esse fato foi o suficiente para que ele desse fez a volta na mesa e se sentasse na cadeira geralmente ocupada pela jovem japonesa, sentindo-se estranhamente ridículo quando tomou tal atitude.  
Olhando a lista de ramais que estavam colados logo ao lado do telefone, ele decidiu entrar em contato com o funcionário imediatamente abaixo dele, que responderia aos assuntos sérios caso ele mesmo estivesse ausente. Provavelmente esse dia jamais chegaria, tendo em vista que Brad Crawford ausente no emprego tinha a aura de lenda.  
Seus dedos discaram rapidamente o ramal que o ligava à uma das salas no mesmo andar, embora ligeiramente menores. A voz gentil da secretária do vice-diretor o atingiu em cheio, Crawford repentinamente grato por não ter aquela garota trabalhando na sua sala de espera.  
- Escritório do vice-diretor Honjou Yuushi, em que posso ser útil?  
- Aqui é Brad Crawford. Gostaria de falar com o seu chefe.  
- Ah, Crawford-sama! - o nome saiu com o mesmo sotaque que infalivelmente trazia um sorriso quase sarcástico aos lábios do americano - Bom dia! O senhor deseja falar com Honjou-sama, então?  
- Isso.  
O executivo conteu um suspiro resignado. Era exatamente isso que ele tinha acabado de falar, e desejava ir para a sua sala o mais rápido possível.  
- Só um momento. Qual o assunto?  
- O desaparecimento da minha secretária, Miyake Namie.  
- Namie-chan, é claro. Eu sou muito esquecida. Crawford-sama, eu sei porque Namie ainda não apareceu, ela me telefonou e deixou recado ainda pouco.  
O americano ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Sabe?  
- Sim, sei! Ela foi visitar o namorado esse fim de semana, em Kobe. Mas parece que aconteceu algum problema com os trens, alguma batida ou desastre do gênero, e ela não conseguiu voltar! Mas disse que hoje à noite, no máximo, ela está de volta.  
- Entendo... - murmurou o diretor-chefe do prédio. Como ele deveria proceder, sem secretária? Naquele instante, deu-se conta da importância fundamental que Namie tinha. Não que ele estivesse planejando premiar a funcionária por isso, claro. Era parte da sua função na empresa.  
- Eu vou passar para Honjou-sama a ligação, e vocês podem decidir o quê fazer a respeito. Só um minuto!  
Antes que Brad pudesse ter dito qualquer coisa, a música padrão para ligações em espera encheu seus ouvidos, mas as notas e acordes do bolero de Ravel eram muito melhores que a voz irritante e alegre demais da secretária do vice-diretor.  
- Crawford-san? - uma voz masculina bem mais agradável e que era capaz de pronunciar seu nome infinitamente melhor do que as secretárias que conhecia quase o assustou. Mas ainda tinha uma pontinha de sotaque nipônico.  
- Honjou-san, bom dia. A sua secretária lhe contou o que está acontecendo hoje?  
- Hai, hai. Contou. Eu lamento a sua situação, já passei por isso antes. Crawford-san, posso emprestar Sakura por hoje, até o retorno de Namie. Ainda mais porque tenho compromissos fora do prédio o dia inteiro, ela não será muito importante.  
Crawford considerou a oferta generosa por segundos: ficar com a secretária hiperativa do vice-diretor ou confundir-se com a sua agenda. Optou pela primeira situação, mesmo que seus ouvidos pudessem reclamar no fim do expediente.  
- Eu aceito a oferta, Honjou-san. Muito obrigado.  
- Disponha. Sakura estará chegando aí em minutos, até mais.  
- Até.  
Desligando o telefone, o americano rapidamente saiu da mesa de Namie e foi para a sua própria sala, iniciando o seu computador. Tinha acabado de abrir sua pasta e retirar o seu material de leitura para o dia quando batidas muito mais fortes do que seria recomendável fizeram com que ele apertasse os olhos e franzisse a testa, em um gesto que indicava desaprovação.  
Dizendo qualquer coisa para que quem quer que estivesse do lado de fora entrasse, Crawford viu-se encarando uma garota que parecia mais nova que Namie, de cabelos castanhos divididos em duas tranças, como se fosse uma colegial. Seus olhos grandes examinavam o cômodo inteiro, tentando absorver a maior quantidade de detalhes que era possível em segundos.  
- Pois não? - Crawford viu-se obrigado a perguntar quando a menina desistiu de observar a sala e passou a encará-lo, um brilho intenso no olhar.  
- Ah, me desculpe! Eu sou Tomoe Sakura, a secretária de Honjou Yuushi. Emprestada por hoje. - ela cobriu a boca com a mão direita enquanto ria - Qualquer coisa que precisar, estarei lá fora, Crawford-sama.  
- Muito bem. Obrigado.  
- Disponha!  
A porta se fechou de novo com mais barulho do que o necessário, e Brad viu-se ansiando pelo fim do dia. Foi de bom grado que ele viu que já era hora do almoço, pensando em lacrar sua sala enquanto estivesse ausente; ele não conseguia confiar em Sakura o suficiente, mesmo sendo ela funcionária do vice-diretor.  
- Senhorita Tomoe, estou saindo para o almoço. Anote qualquer ligação e recado com horário.  
- Hai!  
O executivo ia quase saindo para os elevadores quando a voz carregada de sotaque ecoou pelo lugar:  
- Crawford-sama!  
Ele voltou para olhar para a garota, um olhar evidente de impaciência estampado na sua face:  
- Sim?  
- Por acaso... Recebeu flores algum tempo atrás?  
O americano piscou.  
- Sim.  
- Guardou-as?  
- Sim.  
- Ah, obrigada!  
Crawford retirou-se para os elevadores, massageando a testa, o rubor que havia se espalhado pelo rosto da secretária de Yuushi explicando a procedência do arranjo de dias atrás. Seu dia só tendia a melhorar.  
No sentido irônico da coisa, obviamente.

**1** Me assustei.  
**2** Desculpa.  
**3** Ainda bem.  
**4** Meu Deus.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Essa história me surpreende. 8D Montes de personagens pularam do nada para a trama, como o Yuushi ou a Sakura, hehe. 

Beijos!  
Mari-chan.


	9. Nove

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo. Por algum motivo estranho, eu tenho um prazer maligno em escrever conversas entre o Schu e o Nagi, quando elas têm por objetivo irritar o Nagi. 8DDD Go figure.

Dedicado à **Paty** (Maho)!

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Monopoly**  
Capítulo 09

* * *

Nagi batia a ponta de uma caneta contra sua mesa no escritório de Schuldig sem parar, a ligação misteriosa de sexta-feira deixando-o muito mais que intrigado; ele havia acabado de mudar de telefone, como seria possível que alguém tivesse descoberto-o tão cedo?  
Pela lista telefônica? Era uma opção. Mas ele tinha praticamente certeza de que qualquer um da parte de Fujimiya Ran não havia tido acesso ao seu sobrenome. Nem mesmo seu nome figurava no cartão de visita de Schuldig.  
Batendo a caneta com mais força e nem de longe lendo o documento que a tela do seu computador exibia, o adolescente moreno sentiu uma irritação crescente dentro de si. Não era certo, não era justo. O advogado pintava e bordava e depois quem sofria as conseqüências nada agradáveis era ele. Por que Nanase havia deixado-o sob a tutela de um irresponsável que esquecia do mundo e do trabalho quando perto de alguém bonito?  
Suspirando, ele arregalou os olhos quando viu que havia quebrado a tampa da caneta. Piscando e bagunçando os próprios cabelos em um gesto claro de irritação, ele não ouviu a porta da sala do seu superior se abrir, o alto homem de cabelos laranja desabando na cadeira à sua frente.  
- Nagi, Nagi. Você é um mistério. Quando sou eu que faço isso, você parece pronto a me arrancar o pescoço com seus dentes! - o advogado comentou, bagunçando o cabelo de Nagi novamente para ilustrar o seu ponto de vista.  
O adolescente grunhiu, revirando os olhos antes de focá-los no alemão e presenteá-lo com um olhar mortífero.  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu parei. - Schuldig ergueu as mãos e soltou os papéis que tinha nas mesmas na mesa, olhando a tampa quebrada da caneta - Eu vou descontar isso do seu salário.  
- Schuldig.  
- Ja?  
- Você veio aqui exclusivamente para me irritar?  
A voz do moreno soou perigosamente fria e calculada, parecido com o tom que Crawford havia empregado para com ele em um dos seus primeiros encontros. Piscando os belos olhos azuis, Schuldig desceu as mãos para o seu colo e olhou inocentemente para o seu secretário.  
- Claro que não, Nagi-chan! Se eu quisesse irritá-lo, teria chamado você lá dentro. Só para fazer você se levantar e abandonar o seu jogo de campo minado por nada, sabe?  
Schuldig começou a gargalhar de um jeito que beirava a histeria, Nagi sentiu o sangue subir para o seu rosto, sabendo que estava ficando vermelho e que decididamente não era por vergonha.  
- Você sabe que se eu tivesse o poder de mandar as coisas voando pelas janelas, você seria o primeiro a ser defenestrado.  
- Sei, mas você não pode. Então estou salvo. - Schuldig comentou com um último sorriso, rindo baixinho para si mesmo e pegando os papéis da mesa de novo, alinhando e batendo as folhas contra a superfície de madeira duas vezes - Nagi, preciso de você.  
- Mesmo?  
O alemão ignorou o sarcasmo.  
- Muito bem, eu acabei de receber esse e-mail de Kobe. Eu acho que vou precisar viajar para defender Hidaka mais uma vez.  
- Certo. - o adolescente murmurou, sentindo que entrava no seu modo operacional de negócios contra a sua vontade. Ele queria irritar o seu superior também, mas a vontade de ser perfeito no seu trabalho era mais forte - Hidaka Ken... - ele murmurou, minimizando o processo que revisava no computador e abrindo a pasta do outro cliente - Muito bem, quando você parte?  
- No meio da semana, talvez. A audiência é na sexta-feira.  
- Você não leva dois dias para chegar em Kobe, Schuldig.  
- Ah, mas antecedência é sempre uma boa coisa, Nagikins.  
- Nagikins? - o adolescente se virou para encarar o sorridente rosto do alemão, esquecendo da advertência que ia fazer sobre o fato do seu superior ir em busca de horas agradáveis com clientes de novo.  
- Você precisa de um novo apelido!  
- Eu não preciso de apelidos.  
- Nagi. Só entre nós... - o advogado se inclinou para a frente, chegando o mais próximo possível do outro homem para murmurar de maneira quase confidencial - Você não teve infância, teve? Você é, na verdade, um alienígena muito mais velho infiltrado entre nós, não é?  
Sentindo que aquela era a gota d'água, Nagi levantou-se resolutamente da cadeira, apoiando as duas mãos na mesa com barulho. Lançando um olhar assustador para o advogado, ele marchou para fora da sala, indo em direção os elevadores.  
Schuldig piscou, vendo que tinha ido longe demais dessa vez. Levantando-se para ir atrás do menino, o homem de cabelos laranja quase trombou com outra pessoa que entrava no escritório.  
Fujimiya Ran.

No início da tarde, Omi entrou na sala de espera de Brad Crawford, em uma ação coordenada com Ran; o ruivo deveria estar visitando o advogado naquele exato momento, e a sincronia de ambos era para conseguir forçar ainda mais a tomada de uma decisão favorável para eles por parte de Schuldig.  
Piscando, o loirinho se sentiu confuso quando viu uma mulher diferente sentada atrás da mesa da secretária de Crawford. Não era possível que o executivo tivesse mudado de funcionária tão cedo, ainda mais quando a ajuda de Namie talvez fosse necessária, especialmente se ele precisasse entrar na sala novamente.  
Mordendo o lábio inferior, Omi não teve tempo de sair, sendo chamado pela garota que ocupava o posto de Namie. Um sorriso imenso se abriu no rosto da mesma, e o funcionário da floricultura se assustou quando a reconheceu.  
- Sakura-chan?  
- Omi-kun! O que está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou com um tom de voz particularmente alto e feliz, entrelaçando os dedos e apoiando a cabeça neles - Eu não esperava ver você aqui tão cedo! A propósito, muito obrigada pela entrega! - a jovem alargou o sorriso e corou, suspirando logo depois - Crawford-sama as recebeu e disse que guardou!  
O outro menino inclinou a cabeça, olhando para cima antes de lembrar do dia da entrega. Sorrindo de volta para Sakura, ele colocou a mão nos bolsos do avental, concordando rapidamente com a cabeça.  
- Fico feliz que tenha dado tudo certo! Naquele dia inclusive, eu tinha esquecido o recibo... Aliás, o papel assinado por Crawford-san está aqui. - ele retirou o papel dobrado do bolso, decidindo que estava na hora de mandar aquele avental para a lavanderia.  
A garota do outro lado da mesa arregalou os olhos.  
- Ele assinou esse papel?  
Omi piscou.  
- Anh... Sim.  
- Ah, eu posso ver? - Sakura estendeu as mãos para a frente, como se o loirinho segurasse um autógrafo de um grande ator de cinema ou estrela do rock internacional. Piscando várias vezes, ele passou o papel para a menina, que quase deu um gritinho de felicidade.  
Esperando que o ataque de felicidade repentina passasse, Omi trocou o peso do seu corpo de uma perna para a outra, olhando ao redor e notando detalhes que não havia visto antes, como o fato de uma réplica de uma pintura de Picasso estar pendurada em um dos cantos da sala. Acima da porta que levava para o escritório de Crawford, Omi viu um relógio que não mostrava as horas de acordo com o seu. Fazendo as contas mentalmente, descobriu que aquele deveria estar em um dos fuso-horários da América, no mínimo.  
- Kami-sama **1**... Eu nem fazia idéia disso.  
Omi se virou para Sakura, esperando algum comentário sobre aquele ser a caligrafia mais elegante do mundo ou algo igualmente desprezível para ele, mas percebeu que a secretária lia o verso do papel onde o executivo havia assinado, sua expressão longe de ser uma das mais otimistas.  
- Nani? **2**  
- Omi-kun... Você não tinha visto isso? - ela virou o papel para o garoto, mostrando uma folha impressa que envolvia alguns nomes e uma linguagem um tanto quanto rebuscada. No alto da página, havia um endereço e um nome em destaque que ele reconheceu: Schuldig.  
- Não. O que é isso, Sakura-chan?  
- É um documento... Informando que Crawford-sama está sendo processado! Por danos morais! E quem processa é... O antigo chefe dele, que contratou Schuldig. Schuldig? - a garota repetiu - Meu Deus. Crawford-sama está sendo processado por alguém representado por Schuldig-sama?  
O loirinho aproveitou a oportunidade para extrair mais informações:  
- Isso é sério?  
- Muito! - a garota deu uma última lida no papel e o dobrou de novo, entregando de volta para Omi - Ele tem a fama de ser o melhor advogado por aqui, Omi-kun. Acho que nunca precisou de um para saber, ne? - ela sorriu, complacente - Mas isso é sério. Pode acabar com a carreira de Crawford-sama.  
- Ele deve estar sabendo disso, não?  
- Não sei. - ela mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo em dúvida - Namie deve saber de alguma coisa, na verdade. Ela que trabalha para ele, não eu. - ela enrubesceu de leve.  
- Ah, entendo. Eu encontrei a senhorita Namie quando entreguei as suas flores.  
- Você disse que eram minhas? - ela arregalou os olhos, nervosa.  
- Não! - ele tranqüilizou a garota - Nunca contamos quando o cliente pede segredo, Sakura-chan.  
- Que bom! - ela bateu palmas e Omi guardou o documento no bolso, achando que aquele pedaço de papel tinha algum valor agora. Poderiam tirar algum proveito daquilo? Talvez sim, principalmente se Schuldig estava envolvido.  
Naquele exato momento, a porta do escritório se abriu e Crawford surgiu, uma expressão de profunda irritação no seu rosto. Os dois jovens quase pularam de susto, ambos sentindo o olhar que praticamente queimava do outro homem.  
- Senhorita Tomoe. Não notou os meus chamados?  
A garota tremeu de leve e olhou para o telefone, uma pequena luz vermelha piscando sem parar indicando que, de fato, alguém a chamava no escritório. Corando furiosamente, ela negou com a cabeça, baixando-a logo em seguida em um ato de humildade e de desculpas.  
- Não, senhor! Hontou ni gomen nasai **3**, Crawford-sama.  
O americano suspirou de uma forma nada contente, focando seus olhos escuros em Omi. Voltando a olhar para Sakura e novamente para o entregador da floricultura, seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso enigmático.  
- Outra entrega?  
- Huh? Ah, não. Sem entregas. - Omi sorriu e apertou o papel que tinha no bolso - Na verdade, eu só vim fazer uma visita à Sakura-chan, somos amigos. - dando alguns passos para trás, ele sorriu de novo - Até mais tarde, Sakura-chan. Não quero interromper seu trabalho.  
- H-hai, Omi-kun. Mata ne. **4** - ela olhou o loirinho se retirar e nem voltou a olhar para o novo diretor, mantendo sua cabeça baixa. Algo lhe dizia que ela jamais voltaria a trabalhar para a pessoa que mais admirava ali, nem se fosse apenas para lhe passar uma xícara de café.

O alemão estava surpreso ao ver o elegante ruivo no seu escritório, imediatamente conduzindo-o para dentro da sua sala com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Schuldig estava na maioria do tempo sorrindo, e o gesto vinha para ele como natural e praticamente automático, sendo raro que um deles fosse genuíno.  
No entanto, naquele momento ele usava seu sorriso para tentar esconder o espanto de encontrar Ran ali. Talvez a sua presença ali tivesse algo a ver com a misteriosa ligação que Nagi havia recebido.  
Nagi! Ele teria de ir atrás do seu secretário em fúria silenciosa mais tarde também. Nanase nunca iria perdoá-lo se acontecesse alguma coisa com seu irmão menor, e pensando bem, Farfarello também não iria. E pelo que Schuldig se lembrava do seu colega de faculdade, lidar com a ira do irlandês não era nada agradável.  
Sua atenção foi rapidamente desviada para o presente com o barulho de uma das cadeiras que ficavam em frente à sua mesa sendo arrastadas, a graciosa forma do professor de história se sentando em silêncio, ametistas examinando o escritório.  
Schuldig não acreditava na cor da camisa social de Ran. O outro homem vestia preto da cintura até os pés, mas a sua camisa era violeta, um tom que ficaria estranho em qualquer outro homem, exceto nele próprio. Era o mesmo tom dos seus olhos, e o jeito que fazia com que seu olhar se intensificasse ainda mais beirava o assustador.  
O professor não deveria ser tão bonito ou não deveria se vestir tão bem. A combinação das duas coisas era muito injusta, principalmente porque Schuldig estava acostumado a ser ele a única pessoa que também sabia combinar roupas e tirar proveito da sua aparência física até então.  
- Muito bem, Fujimiya-san. A que devo a honra da sua visita?  
Um curto suspiro se seguiu antes da resposta verbal do professor.  
- Bom, eu acho que já sabe o que quero de você. Mas não estou disposto a esperar pelo dia do apocalipse para saber a sua resposta. Aliás, prefiro eu mesmo ser aquele que irá causar o apocalipse para Takatori.  
O jeito que o outro homem havia falado soara profético, e honestamente, o homem de cabelos laranja não deveria esperar menos de um professor de história, que com certeza teria um palavreado com mais expressões históricas do que qualquer outro.  
- Entendo. Sabe também que não sou obrigado a aceitar sua causa, certo?  
- Sei. Mas sinceramente, não vejo motivo para agir dessa forma, Schuldig. - o advogado notou como seu nome era perfeitamente pronunciado pelo japonês, uma raridade e tanto no mundo nipônico. Ran inclinou-se para a frente, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos que por sua vez era sustentada pelo seu braço, colocado elegantemente na mesa - Afinal, citando suas próprias palavras, o meu caso tem potencial.  
O advogado sentiu sua garganta secar, seus olhos azuis imediatamente atraídos para o pequeno pedaço do tórax pálido e perfeitamente imaculado que aparecia por detrás do tecido fino lilás, descuido de um botão que não havia sido bem abotoado e tinha se soltado logo ali. Processando as palavras do ruivo, Schuldig se encostou na sua cadeira, suas mãos lentamente enrolando seu longo cabelo somente para deixá-lo cair logo depois.  
- De fato. Inclusive, reafirmo que seu caso tem potencial. Mas ele também pode destruir a vida de muitas pessoas cujo trabalho é ligado a Takatori de alguma maneira.  
Olhos violeta piscaram, mas nenhuma emoção foi detectada pelo alemão.  
- O acidente que Takatori causou não afetou somente à minha irmã, afetou?  
Schuldig estava ficando muito preocupado. O poder argumentativo de Ran era impressionante. Realmente, para um advogado dizer aquilo de alguém, a pessoa em questão tinha de ser dotada de incrível perícia na arte do falar.  
- Schuldig. Já deixei claro meus motivos e que estou disposto, no sentido literal da palavra... - Ran se levantou da sua cadeira, dando a volta na mesa e notando com uma ponta de diversão que o outro homem parecia cada vez mais surpreso ou perdido cada vez que ele falava. A pressão estava positivamente funcionando - A fazer qualquer coisa para que você defenda essa causa e arruine a vida de Takatori Reiji. Não é tão difícil; sabemos que ele andou em velocidade maior que a permitida, não prestou socorro à vítima e essa, por sua vez, está em um coma que parece ser quase impossível de ser revertido.  
O ruivo se sentou na mesa de tampo de vidro do alemão, cruzando as pernas sobre a mesma. O sorriso costumeiro do outro homem havia sumido há muito, e sua boca parecia ligeiramente entreaberta agora, olhos azuis piscando mais rápido do que nunca e evidenciando espanto crescente.  
O golpe de misericórdia de Ran foi dado quando ele se inclinou ainda mais para frente, o perfume do seu shampoo podendo ser sentido pelo advogado dada a proximidade que eles estavam. Seus olhos praticamente enxergavam a parede atrás da cadeira alta do alemão.  
- Você tem até sexta-feira para me dar a resposta, Schuldig.  
Sem mais palavras, o professor saiu do escritório, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si. O alemão continuou no mesmo lugar, sem praticamente se mover. Havia alguma coisa no professor de história que quase o amedrontava. A perda da irmã dele deveria ter sido traumática de fato.  
Piscando e tentando em vão apagar a imagem sedutora que era Ran sentado na sua própria mesa, Schuldig se encontrou no primeiro dilema da sua vida profissional até então. Nunca, em toda a sua carreira, o advogado havia sido pressionado daquele jeito. Ou, se em qualquer vez anterior houvesse acontecido algum tipo de incentivo daquela forma, ele certamente não teve dúvida em escolher a causa daquele que era mais bonito e que prometia a maior soma de dinheiro também.  
No entanto, não havia como escolher em matéria de beleza agora. O que Ran tinha de exótico, Crawford tinha em beleza masculina clássica. O jeito misterioso do ruivo era substituído por uma inegável eficiência e aura de poder no americano, que atraía o advogado de um jeito que nunca havia acontecido antes.  
Ainda havia o fato de que Crawford conseguia dominá-lo, coisa que pendia para o lado do mesmo na balança que Schuldig tinha na sua cabeça. Suspirando, o alemão massageou a testa, surpreso ao ouvir a voz de Nagi ecoando na sua mente.  
Por que ele se importava com o que acontecia com Brad Crawford agora?  
Passando a língua pelos lábios assustadoramente secos, o alemão decidiu que era hora para um drink depois do expediente. Ele caçaria Nagi mais tarde e pediria desculpas, como sempre. Desligando tudo no seu escritório, ele decidiu sair mais cedo do que de costume, indo para o bar que freqüentava sempre que precisava beber, flertar com desconhecidos ou simplesmente ouvir pessoas ao seu redor falando em alemão.  
München. **5** Curiosamente, o nome da sua cidade natal. Talvez o que ele realmente precisasse no momento era se sentir em casa e longe de problemas.

**1** Meu Deus.  
**2** O quê?  
**3** Eu sinto muito mesmo.  
**4** Até mais.  
**5** Munique, importante cidade alemã.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Adoro escrever o Ran. Principalmente com esse visual que ele tem em Glühen. Deve ser por isso que ele ganhou um papel tão maior do que eu previ inicialmente para ele. xD 

Kissu kissu!  
Mari-chan.


	10. Dez

**N/A:** Esse capítulo parece maior que os outros. o.o Estranho. Bom, divirtam-se com mais personagens do mundo de WK dando a cara - e de novo, eu nem tinha pensado em incluí-las! xD

Dedicado à **Paty** (Maho), que um dia encontrará um Brad na vida dela. n.n

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Monopoly**  
Capítulo 10

* * *

Somente quem conhecia muito bem o advogado alemão podia dizer que sua cabeça estava conturbada; olhando para a sua expressão sorridente e para os olhos que seguiam qualquer corpo com proporções harmônicas e que chamassem a atenção no bar, Schuldig parecia estar somente se divertindo, e não tentando organizar os seus pensamentos.  
Sentando-se com um pouco menos de graça do que lhe era característico, o homem de cabelos laranja se acomodou perto do balcão do bar, apoiando o cotovelo direito sobre a madeira do mesmo e deixando que suas costas fossem amparadas pela parede atrás dele. Sem nem mesmo lançar um olhar para qualquer funcionário ou abrir a boca, um copo apareceu na sua frente, relativamente cheio com um líquido vermelho e um pequeno morango decorando o conjunto.  
- Backfire? **1**  
- Ja, Schuldig. Você não está em condições para algo muito forte hoje.  
O advogado riu sozinho, balançando a cabeça e bebendo um pouco do drink. Ainda sorrindo, ele ergueu a cabeça para cumprimentar a mulher que se encontrava atrás do balcão.  
- Guten Nacht **2**, Hell.  
Os olhos vermelhos da alta mulher de cabelos azuis acompanharam o sorriso que estava no seu rosto; Hell era na verdade Chizuru Aoi, uma mulher japonesa que, juntamente com outras três garotas, comandava o bar München. As quatro haviam se conhecido na Alemanha e morado durante um bom tempo por lá, mas decidiram voltar para o país de origem. Isso não queria dizer que não podiam aproveitar tudo que tinham aprendido por lá, nomeadamente o idioma, a culinária e sobretudo como recriar um pedaço de um país dentro de outro.  
Schuldig era natural de Munique, tendo freqüentado o bar que Hell gerenciava em Tokyo desde logo após a sua inauguração. Cliente um tanto quanto fiel nos tempos mais antigos, atualmente o advogado não tinha mais tanta disponibilidade para sair e visitar as quatro mulheres, mas elas sempre estavam lá quando ele precisava de algum conselho ou ser escutado. Era o mais próximo que ele chegava de... Uma casa. Ou uma família.  
- Boa noite, Schuldig. O quê um famoso advogado como você faz por aqui?  
- Problemas de trabalho.  
- Problemas? Você? - a dona do estabelecimento riu alto, apoiando-se no balcão e deixando o corpo cair para a frente logo depois; era uma sorte o bar ainda não estar muito cheio, senão ela não teria tempo de conversar com Schuldig - Seja sincero comigo, você nunca tem problemas no trabalho. Para que mentir para o barman? Eles sempre ouvem as piores coisas. - ela acrescentou com um sorriso.  
- Ah, Hell, Hell. Mas não temos nenhum barman aqui... - o advogado tomou mais um longo gole do seu drink, terminando o mesmo e começando a brincar com o copo de coquetel entre os dedos - Sabe, é por isso que eu gosto daqui. Todas as funcionárias são mulheres, belíssimas mulheres. - ele rapidamente incluiu o elogio - O ambiente melhora muito.  
- Eu sei. Eu posso dizer pelo movimento.  
- Bons tempos quando eu tinha a atenção de todas vocês para mim... - o advogado dramatizou a sua situação, fazendo Hell rir baixinho.  
- Você ainda tem a nossa atenção, Herr Schuldig. Agora quer me dizer por que veio aqui? Você só vem quando precisa conversar ou resolver problemas. Quero saber mais sobre o que está acontecendo. - ela fez uma pausa e se afastou um pouco do balcão, encarando Schuldig com um olhar clínico - É o caso Takatori?  
- Ora, ora, Hell! Eu diria que você lê mentes desse jeito. - ele brincou, sorrindo novamente mas somente por hábito - É o caso Takatori sim. O irmão da garota atropelada quer que eu trabalhe para ele e processe Takatori.  
- E qual o problema nisso? - a alta mulher perguntou de trás do balcão, sinalizando para que Schuldig parasse de falar por um momento enquanto ela servia um cliente. Neu, uma das sócias de Hell, chegou naquele instante, acenando para o alemão e assumindo o posto da sua chefe, deixando que os dois continuassem a conversa.  
- Como vai Neu?  
- Bem. Ainda sem se lembrar de nada que aconteceu antes de ir parar na Alemanha.  
- Entendo. Eu sempre tive curiosidade sobre o passado dela...  
- Mesmo? - Hell ergueu uma sobrancelha, retirando o copo vazio das mãos de Schuldig antes que ele o quebrasse - Mais?  
- Outro Backfire? Pode ser. É que ela... Me lembra muito um caso meu.  
- Que tipo de caso, Schuchen? **3**  
Os olhos azuis do advogado brilharam perigosamente.  
- Chizuru... - ele advertiu, mas ainda sim de brincadeira - Caso do tipo profissional. Parece a namorada de um cliente meu.  
- Interessante. - ela ergueu as mãos em sinal de redenção, logo depois procurando um morango para terminar o enfeite do copo mas o alemão não queria esperar, arrancando o copo dela assim mesmo e virando o drink bem rápido - Eu podia ter terminado.  
- Não precisa. O morango não vai me ajudar a resolver nada.  
- Mas você falava do seu problema... O quê houve para você não querer pegar o caso? O irmão da garota não é bonito o suficiente?  
A falsa expressão de ofendido no rosto do alemão só vez o sorriso do rosto de Hell aumentar consideravelmente.  
- Hell!  
- Ah, Schuldig. Eu te conheço há muito tempo, não pode esconder certas coisas de mim.  
- Talvez seja por isso que eu ando evitando seu bar. - o outro se inclinou para a frente, lançando um olhar de desafio para a mulher de cabelos azuis. A dona do local apenas riu baixinho.  
- Bom, se ele não fosse bonito, você não teria um problema. O que aconteceu?  
- Ele quer que eu destrua o império de Takatori.  
- Ambicioso. Como ele é, esse Fujimiya? - ela perguntou, e ao ver o olhar do advogado, ela explicou seu conhecimento - O nome dele está toda hora nos jornais, Schuldig.  
- Bom... Fujimiya Ran tem muito potencial.  
- Potencial... - a outra repetiu, sorrindo.  
- Sim. Eu nunca vi alguém que soubesse usar a aparência tão bem daquele jeito.  
- Ah, que mentira, Schu-Schu!  
Os dois se viraram para recepcionar a nova figura que havia chegado: a hostess do bar, a ex-modelo Karen Kitaura, mais conhecida como Schön. Alta, loira e dona de uma beleza européia singular, ela só havia nascido no Japão, não guardando semelhança física nenhuma com o povo nativo.  
- Mein Gott **4**, Schön. Você sempre me parece mais bonita quando a vejo.  
- Talvez porque você não se lembre de mim. Ficou tanto tempo sem aparecer... - a loira dramatizou, sentando-se ao lado de Schuldig e inevitavelmente atraindo olhares - Tenho que perguntar: sobre quem falavam quando eu cheguei?  
- Fujimiya Ran, o irmão daquela garota que foi atropelada e entrou em coma.  
Os olhos verdes da garota se dilataram e ela fingiu desmaiar sobre o balcão:  
- Oh, Fujimiya-sensei. Ele é... - ela não chegou a terminar a frase, suspirando. Hell arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.  
- Como você vê, não dá para descrevê-lo. - o advogado arrematou. Nisso, Schön se levantou, passando um bilhete para Hell e sorrindo para os dois:  
- Já me vou! Preciso voltar para a porta.  
- Faça os clientes se sentirem bem-vindos aqui, Schön.  
- Não tão bem-vindos quanto você, Schuldig. - piscando e mandando um beijo para o homem de cabelos laranja, ela se foi por entre os clientes do bar, voltando para a porta. Os olhos azuis do advogado acompanharam a figura estonteante de Schön até que ela sumisse, enquanto Hell lia o bilhete.  
- Schuchen. **3** Vamos até o meu escritório. Lá você termina de contar tudo e... Bom, pode levar Nagi para casa também.  
- Nagi? Ele está aqui?  
Hell sacudiu a cabeça, já se preparando para sair detrás do balcão:  
- Você nunca notou que ele e Tot são amigos?  
- Amigos? Nagi tem amigos? - Schuldig arregalou os olhos, não conseguindo tirar o sarcasmo da sua voz, no entanto - Jurava que ele só conversava com computadores...  
- Sabe, essa sua atitude vai fazer você perder o seu secretário. E eu não hesitaria em contratá-lo; ele é um jovem brilhante e qualquer negócio com ele prosperaria.  
O advogado abriu um sorriso ofuscante:  
- E você acha que eu sou o melhor advogado por quê?  
A mulher de cabelos azuis se espantou com a declaração aberta de afeto de Schuldig pelo seu pequeno secretário, além do reconhecimento da importância do mesmo:  
- Schuldig. Você já está bêbado?  
- Talvez. - ele respondeu enigmaticamente, já caminhando para o escritório de Hell - Vamos?  
Sem entender direito o cliente de tantos anos, a dona do estabelecimento suspirou pesadamente, seguindo o atraente advogado pelo próprio bar.

Ran olhava para o livro que tinha aberto no seu colo sob a fraca luz do abajur, sem mudar de página ou mover os olhos pelas linhas, o que significava que ele não estava lendo. Ele também batia o pé direito contra o piso de madeira discretamente, o som abafado pelo tapete que ficava na frente da sua poltrona favorita para leitura.  
Fujimiya Ran estava nervoso.  
Ele havia tomado a iniciativa e pressionado Schuldig, mas... Será que aquilo daria certo? Ele estava fazendo coisas que nunca imaginara possíveis durante todo o curso de sua vida, justamente por Aya. Sua irmã... Sua irmã merecia aquilo. Era o ser que ele mais amava no mundo e o responsável por colocá-la em coma deveria sofrer as conseqüências de ter praticado um ato tão abominável.  
A questão era por que Schuldig não queria pegar o caso. Testemunhas, evidências e tudo mais eram fáceis, o dinheiro também não seria pouco; Ran tinha um salário generoso na faculdade de Tokyo. Então, o quê segurava o advogado? Até mesmo favores pessoais o professor havia deixado claro que aceitaria.  
Suspirando e perdido nos seus pensamentos, o alto ruivo não percebeu a porta de casa se abrir, admitindo a pequena figura, se comparada a do professor, de Omi. Os olhos azuis do garoto brilhavam com entusiasmo, e a sua voz igualmente animada quase feriu os ouvidos de Ran que naquele momento se encontrava em outro mundo:  
- Ran-kun! Descobri uma coisa! - o jovem estudante exclamou, correndo até onde seu irmão mais velho adotivo se encontrava e estendendo-lhe um papel - Olhe isso!  
- O quê é isso? - o professor marcou a página do livro que lia e deixou-o sobre uma pequena mesa, colocando a folha que lhe havia sido entregue sobre a luz. Franzindo os olhos por detrás das lentes do óculos, ele examinou o rabisco, que ele não reconheceu de imediato - Uma assinatura?  
- De Brad Crawford, o homem mais influente de Takatori Reiji aqui no Japão. Mas não era isso que eu queria mostrar! Vire o papel, Ran-kun. - Omi apontou para a folha nas mãos do outro homem, quase pulando de excitação. Apenas erguendo uma sobrancelha, o professor obedeceu a sugestão do seu irmão adotivo.  
E ficou vários segundos lendo a notificação de Schuldig sobre o processo de Brad Crawford. Quando assimilou muito bem aquilo, voltou a olhar para Omi:  
- Crawford processado?  
- Pelo homem que ocupava o cargo dele antes. Schuldig estava conduzindo a ação...  
- Entendo... - a mente de Ran maquinava planos - Acha que isso pode nos servir de alguma coisa?  
- Wakaranai **5**, Ran-kun. Mas acho que vale a pena tentar. Mas eu acho uma coisa estranha.  
Omi pausou e o professor mexeu a cabeça, pedindo para que ele continuasse.  
- Se Schuldig já movia uma ação contra o império de Takatori, por que ele hesita tanto em aceitar o nosso pedido?  
- Boa pergunta, Omi. Boa pergunta... - o ruivo ficou silencioso por alguns momentos, olhando a data daquele aviso; era anterior ao acidente. Será que alguma coisa havia mudado desde então? E por que o advogado estava preocupado com as pessoas cujo emprego dependiam de Takatori? Aquele comportamento não se encaixava no perfil de Schuldig.  
Muitas perguntas, todas ainda sem resposta. Mexendo nos óculos e arrumando-os no seu rosto, o professor ergueu a cabeça, devolvendo a folha de papel para Omi:  
- Omi, quero que me faça um favor. Amanhã de manhã, tente descobrir como anda esse processo. Use esse número aqui... - ele apontou o número dos autos - E junte o máximo de informação que puder sobre tudo.  
- Acha que vamos conseguir alguma coisa?  
O ruivo se mexeu na poltrona, ficando em silêncio por mais alguns minutos. Encarando o outro lado da sala de estar que estava escuro, ele começou a falar sem focar os olhos em Omi:  
- Sabe, Omi... - ele ergueu o rosto e fitou seu irmão adotivo - Eu estou com uma intuição estranha.  
Aquilo calou o mais novo dos dois homens por completo; desde que ele se conhecia por gente, Ran tinha uma intuição infalível. Era melhor que ele se esforçasse na pesquisa, porque se o ruivo achava que havia algo ali, isso era definitivamente verdade.

Namie não se surpreendeu quando viu um segundo vaso de flores gigantesco entrando na sala de espera do escritório de Brad Crawford, sorrindo antes de se levantar para ajudar Omi a carregá-lo melhor. O loirinho abriu um sorriso entusiasmado quando viu a secretária ali novamente, sorrindo para ela:  
- Bom dia, Miyake-san! Já voltou?  
- Já sim. Aliás, como sabe que eu estive ausente?  
Parando para respirar enquanto Omi procurava um papel em um dos bolsos do seu avental da floricultura, ele apenas piscou antes de responder:  
- Eu conheço Sakura-chan, somos amigos. Ela me contou que substituiu você por algumas horas.  
- Ah, mesmo? Este mundo é realmente pequeno, não é? Eu vou anunciá-lo a Crawford-sama, espere alguns minutos por favor.  
- Tudo bem. - Omi se sentou na beirada de um dos sofás da sala de espera, tomando cuidado para não sujá-lo com nada. Pelo visto, o americano que ocupava o maior escritório do prédio era muito meticuloso e rígido. Ele não queria correr o risco de ser pego ali fazendo sujeira ou qualquer coisa do gênero.  
Olhando para o grande arranjo de flores à sua frente, o semblante do jovem estudante mudou de preocupação para um sorriso. O plano que ele e Ran haviam montado tinha tudo para dar certo e funcionar a favor deles.  
Pouco tempo se passou antes que Omi ouvisse a voz suave da secretária de novo, dizendo que ele tinha permissão para entrar com o arranjo. A ofertar para ajudar a carregar o vaso que parecia foi recusada como na primeira vez em que o loirinho havia visitado aquele prédio, pedindo apenas para que Namie abrisse a porta da sala para ele.  
Até o ar parecia diferente quando ele vinha do mesmo cômodo onde Brad Crawford se encontrava. Já prevendo a recepção hostil que ganharia, o jovem entregador de floricultura tentou não se distrair com o medo que o americano parecia dar em todas as pessoas. Evitando oscilar o seu corpo com o peso do arranjo que carregava, ele parou e girou a cabeça, conseguindo vislumbrar o alto executivo em um terno cor creme atrás da mesa, uma caneta dourada em cima da mesa e próxima a um papel. Crawford estava trabalhando até ser interrompido.  
Omi notou que a expressão do outro homem demonstrava um desagrado perceptível, e o loirinho não tinha como saber se era relativo à sua presença ali ou às flores, mas ele tinha inteligência o suficiente para não fazer tal pergunta para o dono da sala.  
- Uma outra entrega.  
- Sim, senhor.  
Suspirando com evidente desprezo, ele apenas sacudiu a mão esquerda na direção de uma mesa de canto, próxima às paredes e relativamente longe da sua mesa principal. Era logo ao lado da mesa de centro que Omi havia utilizado de suporte para o primeiro arranjo.  
Batendo as mãos e aliviado por ter se livrado do peso, o loirinho observou as flores uma última vez, mexendo no caule de um dos vegetais em especial. Sorrindo rapidamente, ele se virou para o executivo, a curva dos seus lábios não mais visível no seu rosto quando se encaminhou para perto do outro homem com um papel na mão.  
- Vejo que dessa vez trouxe o recibo.  
- Ah, trouxe...  
Com um gesto não muito delicado, ele arrancou o quadrado de papel das mãos do entregador e o rabiscou rapidamente, sem uma única palavra durante todo o processo. Depois de agradecer pela atenção, Omi já ia se retirando da sala quando ouviu o americano se dirigir a ele verbalmente:  
- Não me traga mais arranjos, por favor.  
- Mas nós...  
- Eu sei de quem eles são e irei falar com a pessoa. Espero não vê-lo mais aqui. Tenha um bom dia, senhor Tsukiyono.  
Piscando os olhos azuis, tudo que o loirinho conseguiu fazer após as palavras rudes de Crawford foi concordar com a cabeça, curvando o corpo ligeiramente antes de fechar a porta. Quando estava novamente do lado de fora, Omi não conseguiu não suspirar, surpreso. Parecia que o executivo sempre conseguia ser desagradável.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Ah, Crawford-san disse que não quer mais receber esses arranjos...  
Uma expressão de compreensão se formou no rosto da secretária, que lançou um pequeno sorriso para o entregador:  
- Ah, imagino que ele tenha se expressado da forma peculiar dele.  
- Hai **5**, foi isso mesmo.  
- Minhas desculpas por ele, ne. Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?  
Piscando, Omi agradeceu aos céus por Namie ter falado aquilo; ele quase ia embora sem fazer um último pedido à secretária, que seria fundamental para a conclusão do plano.  
- Miyake-san. É a senhorita quem cuida das flores? - perguntou o loirinho, se aproximando da mesa da mulher.  
- Na verdade, não. Crawford-san não deixa absolutamente ninguém mexer nas suas coisas lá dentro. Eu apenas retirei o arranjo quando ele já havia morrido e, somente porque ele havia me pedido. Não acho que ele tenha cuidado muito bem dele, ne.  
Omi concordou com a cabeça:  
- Entendo... Miyake-san, eu gostaria de fazer um pedido, então. Quando for retirar o arranjo para jogar fora, pode ligar para o Koneko no Sumu Ie? É a floricultura... - ele explicou, passando um cartão para a secretária - O vaso em particular desse arranjo foi fornecido pelo cliente e ele gostaria de tê-lo de volta.  
- Claro, Tsukiyono-san! Só isso?  
- Só, era só isso. - Omi sorriu, ajeitando o boné na sua cabeça e tirando as rugas do seu avental - Eu já vou indo, então. Até a próxima vez, Miyake-san.  
A secretária acenou para ele e o pequeno entregador se foi para o elevador, pensando em tudo que ele ainda teria de fazer naquela segunda-feira. Assobiando tranqüilamente para si mesmo, ele quase foi ao chão quando bateu de frente com alguém que saía do elevador. Atordoado, ele chegou a murmurar uma desculpa, mas foi claramente ignorado por uma figura mais alta que apenas murmurou algo em uma língua estrangeira.  
Estrangeira?  
Olhando para trás antes de entrar no elevador, Omi observou o jeito nervoso de Schuldig, seu cabelo flamejante ondulando atrás dele enquanto ele se locomovia apressadamente pelo corredor até a sala de Crawford. Realizado, o adolescente entrou na cabine do elevador e apertou o botão do térreo, assobiando a música de antes com mais empolgação, retirando um telefone celular de um dos bolsos e ligando para Ran.  
- Moshi moshi, Ran-kun? Tudo certo. O plano foi concluído.  
Do outro lado da linha, os olhos do professor de história brilharam com interesse.

**1** Nome de um drink feito basicamente com suco de uva, licor de morango e rum.  
**2** Boa noite.  
**3** "Schu" no diminutivo em alemão. É quase como se ela estivesse falando "Schu-chan".  
**4** Meu Deus.  
**5** Sim.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** As garotas do Schreient. o.o Acho que eu NUNCA usei as quatro em outra fanfic. Espero que elas não estejam muito deslocadas, apesar de tudo. x333 

Ja ne!  
Mari-chan.


	11. Onze

**N/A:** Agora sim, o último capítulo que eu tenho escrito da história. Quando eu atualizá-la no meu site pessoal (o link para ele está no meu perfil, aqui no colocarei o novo capítulo aqui também.

Dedicado à **Paty** (Maho), que ainda não me matou por não ter terminado essa história. xD

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Monopoly**  
Capítulo 11

* * *

Omi estava fazendo sua lição de casa na sala, batendo a ponta do lápis emborrachado contra a madeira enquanto tentava encontrar a resposta correta para o problema. O garoto adotado pelos Fujimiya tinha uma inteligência acima da média e aquelas contas poderiam muito bem serem resolvidas em um piscar de olhos, mas o jovem hacker não conseguia prestar atenção ao seu caderno por mais de quinze segundos, invariavelmente dirigindo seus olhos azuis para o telefone.  
Suspirando e dando-se por vencido, o loirinho por fim acabou se levantando e indo até a cozinha, mexendo no que havia dentro da geladeira até encontrar um iogurte de morango que ele havia escondido de Aya-chan há algum tempo. Aya-chan...  
Abrindo o pote da bebida inconscientemente, Omi lambeu o polegar que havia ficado sujo com o creme cor de rosa e sentou-se novamente, porém numa poltrona mais confortável. Parecia que ontem ele ainda brincava com sua irmã adotiva de coisas bobas como aquela de esconder coisas na geladeira, ou competiam para ver quem se arrumava mais cedo antes de ir para a escola...  
Fujimiya Ran já deveria ter saído das suas aulas naquele dia e provavelmente visitava a irmã; a licença que ele havia ganho da faculdade depois do acidente incrivelmente noticiado de Aya-chan havia terminado, e ele havia voltado diligentemente ao seu serviço.  
O telefone tocou de repente, e Omi quase derrubou o iogurte no tapete; feliz por não ter cometido aquele deslize e talvez ter sofrido uma bronca de Ran por tabela, o loirinho correu até o aparelho que estava mais próximo, ofegando do pequeno susto e da corrida também.  
- Moshi moshi.  
- Tsukiyono-san?  
- Ah, Miyake-san! Como vai?  
- Tudo bem, obrigada. - ela sorriu antes de continuar, mesmo que Omi não pudesse vê-la - Sabe aquele vaso que você pediu para ser devolvido? Estou com ele aqui, as flores murcharam e Crawford-sama colocou-o para fora hoje de tarde.  
- Ah! - Omi sorriu, sentindo-se cada vez mais animado para ver os resultados do plano dele e de Ran - Até quando posso buscá-lo?  
- Pode vir até às dezenove, se quiser, Tsukiyono-san. Mas posso garantir que ele est...  
- Iya, iya. Daijoubu, Miyake-san! Já estou saindo para pegá-lo.  
- Deve ser realmente um vaso querido, ne. É uma bela peça.  
- Nem imagina como. - o loirinho riu, ligando seu pequeno celular com a outra mão - Até mais ver, Miyake-san! Ja!  
- Ja, Tsukiyono-kun!  
Omi apenas esperou o suficiente para que Namie não achasse que ele havia desligado na sua cara e bateu o telefone com pressa, colocando um casaco no meio do caminho da escada que ligava a residência dos Fujimiya até a rua e discando o número de Ran mais uma vez.  
Enquanto andava apressadamente pelas ruas, o integrante adotado da família dos Fujimiya não conseguiu entrar em contato com o professor, optando por deixar uma mensagem na sua caixa postal. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que antes que ele mesmo dele voltar com o vaso do escritório de Brad Crawford, Ran já estaria em casa.

Depois de uma longa conversa com Nagi, Schuldig havia conseguido fazer com que seu secretário voltasse ao trabalho. No entanto, naquela sexta-feira, nenhum caso seu andou um milímetro, mesmo com seu formidável ajudante do lado de fora.  
Girando a cadeira que ocupava dentro da sua sala com o corpo, o alemão se encontrava de costas para a porta do seu cômodo quando a porta da sua sala foi aberta de novo sem qualquer batida, aquele movimento assustando o advogado por alguns segundos. Com o impulso dado pelo seu pé direito, ele girou no seu próprio eixo e olhos azuis se arregalaram antes de voltarem ao tamanho normal, ao notar que era apenas Nagi.  
- Schuldig. O quê diabos está acontecendo com você? - o moreninho perguntou em um tom que, embora fosse calmo como sempre, era o seu método clássico de apresentar sua irritação - Já deve ser a quinta vez que eu venho aqui hoje e você ainda não mexeu em nenhum dos papéis que trouxe.  
O homem de cabelos laranjas apenas suspirou, encarando o monte de folhas por alguns segundos antes de dispersar seu olhar novamente, parando só muito depois em Nagi:  
- Ninguém me ligou hoje?  
- Ligou. - o outro piscou - Eu não conheço escritórios de advogados sem telefonemas.  
- Nein, nein. Eu quero dizer se ninguém pediu para falar comigo.  
O moreno suspirou.  
- Não, Schuldig. Brad Crawford não ligou.  
- Não estou falando dele.  
O secretário ficou em silêncio por longos minutos, provavelmente o maior tempo que ele já havia gasto daquela maneira na frente do seu patrão. Suspirando pesadamente, ele acabou por sacudir a cabeça e apoiar seus braços no encosto de uma das cadeiras vazias que ficavam de frente para a mesa do advogado.  
- Olha, Schuldig; eu não sei o quê está se passando na sua cabeça, mas é melhor você resolver logo. Já faz alguns dias que você anda estranho e seus clientes não vão gostar.  
- Eu sei, Nagi, eu sei! Agora por favor me deixe sozinho. - o alemão pediu de forma cansada e bastante exasperada, girando a cadeira de novo e dando as costas para o seu secretário.  
O moreninho nem se deu ao trabalho de se ofender com aquele gesto.  
Quando Nagi quase ia saindo da sala, Schuldig gritou novamente:  
- Nagikins! Você reuniu o material sobre a garota Fujimiya?  
- Não. O irmão dela apareceu e cancelou sua ordem.  
- Ja, ja. Danke. **1**  
Assim que a porta da sua sala se fechou novamente, o homem de cabelos laranjas voltou aos seus pensamentos de antes: Brad Crawford. Pouco depois do ultimato de Ran, ele havia saído para beber, indo logo depois ao escritório do americano. Ele expôs a situação, seus olhos azuis quase brilhando com raiva; afinal, ele nunca havia se deixado levar por alguém antes e o executivo agora estava cumprindo esse papel na vida dele que era absolutamente detestável.  
O problema foi que, depois de tudo explicado, o americano limitou-se a encarar o advogado por detrás das lentes finamente talhadas dos seus óculos, sem sequer dar sua opinião ou sugestão a Schuldig. O que foi o bastante para que o alemão de temperamento curto explodisse, e os dois começassem a discutir novamente em idiomas estrangeiros. Isso era, resumidamente, o jeito como acabavam as discussões entre eles.  
Novamente, o homem de cabelos laranjas saiu com pressa e muito mais raiva do que havia entrado no escritório, sequer se lembrando do que havia acontecido direito naquele dia, salvo pela ingestão de algumas várias latas de cerveja e de meia garrafa de vinho. E ele estava prestes e pegar o seu telefone e discar para Fujimiya, dizendo que aceitava o caso. Talvez todas as bonificações que haviam sido insinuadas conseguissem apagar o americano da sua cabeça.  
Quando o alemão se virou na sua cadeira, pronto para pegar o telefone e comunicar sua decisão final, o seu computador fez um barulho estranho indicando a chegada de um e-mail. Momentaneamente distraído pelo som, Schuldig moveu o mouse e retirou a seu monitor do modo de espera em baixa energia.  
Notando que de fato um ícone de mensagem piscava insistentemente na sua área de trabalho, ele clicou no mesmo e foi redirecionado para a sua caixa de e-mail, que além de duas ofertas de remédios que sempre funcionavam de lembrete para ele baixar um novo anti-spam, guardava também uma mensagem recém-chegada da autoria de... Brad Crawford.

O americano estivera revisando contas importantes na sua sala quando seu computador também se manifestou. No entanto, o executivo não se importou com a máquina que clamava por algum tipo de atenção, pelo menos não até quando seu computador reclamou pela quinta vez de que havia uma mensagem não lida.  
Profundamente irritado e desistindo de terminar aquela folha enquanto a maldita mensagem não fosse aberta e as vontades da máquina satisfeitas, Crawford removeu os seus óculos e massageou seu rosto durante alguns momentos antes de recolocar suas lentes e virar a cadeira, embora apenas o suficiente, para que ele pudesse enxergar a tela do monitor com perfeição.  
Ao contrário do que acontecera com Schuldig, seu computador já permanecia logado na sua caixa de e-mail, de modo que não levou muito tempo para ele perceber que havia recebido uma mensagem do advogado. Acirrando os olhos e esperando que aquilo não fosse qualquer espécie de brincadeira do outro profissional, o americano abriu a mensagem.  
Um pequeno vídeo de pouco mais de um minuto e meio começou a ser carregado, e mesmo com uma internet potente, aquilo iria demorar um pouco. Decidindo aproveitar seu tempo de um jeito melhor ao invés de ficar sentado à sua mesa, Crawford se levantou e preparou uma xícara de café, tomando a mesma com alguma rapidez quando notou o arquivo completamente carregado e pronto para a exibição.  
Quando o vídeo se iniciou, o americano reconheceu de pronto sua própria sala; aquele mesmo computador que lhe exibia imagens dignas de um espião por pouco não aparecia nas cenas. Embora o arquivo não tivesse qualquer tipo de som, a imagem para bastante clara e ele não tinha como negar que a figura principal ali, atrás da mesa, era ele mesmo.  
Crawford parecia estar trabalhando em paz quando de repente a porta da sua sala foi aberta no vídeo, abrigando sem dúvida nenhuma a presença de Schuldig. Era estranho assistir à briga dos dois sem som e muito menos sem o alemão inconfundível do outro, mas pior ainda foi notar que o vídeo não havia parado e que aquilo iria levar inevitavelmente ao método sempre utilizado pelos dois homens para aliviar a tensão:  
Sexo.  
Várias coisas que estiveram organizadamente sobre a mesa de Crawford voaram para o chão, bem como as gravatas e o paletó de Schuldig. Era óbvio para qualquer um o que estava prestes a acontecer quando o executivo livrou o outro das suas calças e inclinou seu corpo, apesar das cenas terem sido costadas logo ali.  
Em seguida, letras brancas em um fundo preto tomaram o diâmetro do vídeo. Uma mensagem que era idêntica tanto para Crawford e Schuldig por fim apareceu na tela, fazendo com que os dois espectadores daquele mesmo arquivo chegassem próximos de ficar boquiabertos:

_"Temos muito mais provas. Não façam nada que não lhe seja ordenado e não haverá problemas."_

Sentindo gotas de suor escorrendo do seu cabelo para o seu pescoço, Brad Crawford saltou da sua poltrona, sem nem se preocupar com o e-mail que ainda permanecia aberto. Olhando fixamente para o canto onde um vaso de flores havia ficado até aquela amanhã, o executivo moreno de repente ficou lívido.Abrindo a porta com mais força do que o necessário, ele logo gritou com a sua secretária, seu japonês pela primeira vez dando mostras de que realmente não era nativo.  
- Miyake! Onde estão as flores?  
- Flores, Crawford-sama? O senhor mandou-as para o lixo. - a moça japonesa respondeu, ligeiramente trêmula e sem entender aquele ataque repentino do seu chefe.  
- Eu sei disso! Eu quero saber onde elas estão agora! - ele gritou a última palavra, e Namie percebeu que aquele era não só um sinal incomum como muito perigoso para ela.  
- Elas foram embora, Crawford-sama! O garoto da floricultura precisava do vaso de volta porque disse que era muito importante para quem havia mandando as flores e...  
- Importante? IMPORTANTE? Claro que era importante! - o americano bufou e bateu a porta atrás de si novamente, deixando sua secretária praticamente aterrorizada do lado de fora, sem se mexer.  
Rapidez, exigências altas e profissionalismo era o básico que o homem mais importante daquele prédio cobrava de qualquer funcionário que trabalhasse diretamente com ele, e até então, Namie jurava que nunca havia faltado com nenhuma daquelas coisas. Logo, ter mandado aquele vaso embora ainda mais com permissão do próprio dono não poderia ser tão sério, poderia?  
Ainda pensando no seu futuro profissional, ela quase caiu de susto mais uma vez ao ver seu chefe novamente na porta, seus olhos escuros brilhando com uma raiva que positivamente amedrontaria qualquer um no seu lugar:  
- E ligue já para Schuldig!  
Com movimentos extra-cuidadosos, a secretária fez o que lhe havia sido ordenado, primeiro conseguindo um sinal de ocupado no escritório do outro; conferindo o celular, a resposta foi a caixa postal.Engolindo em seco, a moça japonesa se levantou e bateu duas vezes na porta, sem abri-la:  
- Crawford-sama, nenhum dos telefones de Schuldig-sama está disponível.  
Namie saiu correndo de perto da porta depois de ouvir várias palavras que pareciam mal-educadas em inglês, além de algumas coisas caras sendo atiradas à parede.

No escritório do München, Hell acabava de receber a transferência do vídeo que Schuldig havia acabado de assistir, ainda positivamente assustado com a iniciativa que ele julgava ser de Ran. Não havia mais ninguém com motivos tão fortes para persegui-lo daquele jeito, sem contar que ainda era sexta-feira e seu prazo para decidir corria; o professor ruivo ainda poderia ligar.  
- Schuldig, você demorou demais para agir nesse caso... - a garota de cabelos azuis escuros reprovou o comportamento do amigo pelo telefone, finalmente terminando o download do arquivo e localizando um player na sua área de trabalho que fosse compatível com a extensão do vídeo.  
- Eu sei, Hell. A culpa... É culpa é toda desse Scheißkerl! **2**  
A dona do bem-sucedido pub sorriu tristemente pelo amigo; ela sabia que o outro estava vivendo um período ruim, exemplificado pelo fato raro do advogado que era xingar em alemão, ainda mais na frente de mulheres.  
- Eu vou ver o vídeo, Schuchen. Acalme-se.  
- Acalme-se! - o outro imitou o conselho da amiga, sarcasticamente. Mas naquela hora, a dona do estabelecimento não tinha por que julgar o advogado e assim prosseguiu, notando com alívio que nenhuma resposta veio do outro lado da linha quando ela abriu o vídeo. Hell honestamente ficou impressionada; tudo havia sido muito bem pensado, inclusive o final. Suspirando e desligando o arquivo, ele falou de novo:  
- Schuldig, eu acho que quem quer que...  
- Hell.  
- O quê foi? - ela perguntou, ligeiramente desorientada com a interrupção.  
- É ele no telefone.  
- Crawford?  
-...Fujimiya.

**1** Sim, sim. Obrigado.  
**2** "Filho da mãe", porém mais ofensivo.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Yay que agora eu não tenho idéia do que escrever. 8D 

Vejo vocês quando a inspiração baixar! Se baixar. o.o  
Mari-chan.


End file.
